Tears of Blood
by xxMaplestar
Summary: When a pure black tom with red eyes is born to a white she-cat with blue eyes, all of ShadowClan thinks he is a bad omen. He had to struggle day after day just for the trust of his own Clanmates. !Full summary inside! Rated T just in case, and please R
1. Allegiances

**Summary**When a black cat with red eyes is born to a white cat with blue eyes, the whole of ShadowClan thinks that it is a terrible omen. The truth is, the young tom is just a little lonely. When he gets message from StarClan, no one believes him, so he has to fulfill the prophecy on his own—or so he thought.

Allegiances

**S H A D O W C L A N**

**Leader**

Soulstar—dark orange tabby tom (Apprentice, Bloodpaw)

**Deputy**

Iceheart—pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Pineleaf—brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Snowpaw)

**Warriors**

Darkclaw—black tom cat with amber eyes

Birdsong—blue-grey she-cat (Apprentice, Chesnuttpaw)

Dogwood—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graycloud—dark gray tom

Twigtail—light brown tabby tom

Skyclaw—very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blackclaw—dark tom with long claws

Silvercrest—silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Crescentfrost—white she-cat with pale gray flecks (Apprentice, Sunpaw)

Bluemoon—gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Yarrowpaw)

**Apprentices**

Yarrowpaw—light orange/yellow tom

Sunpaw—light brown she-cat with brown specks, blue eyes

Bloodpaw—pure black tom with red eyes

Snowpaw—white she-cat with amber eyes

Chesnuttpaw—dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Maplefang—light brown tabby she-cat, mate of Graycloud, mother of his kits Dustkit (pale gray tom), Oakkit (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders**

Cobratalon—dark gray tom with shocking amber eyes

**B L O O D C L A N**

**First in Command  
(leader of Clan)**

Icetalon—pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Second in Command  
(deputy)**

Scarfang—dark brown tom with scar across left eye

**Fighters  
(cats who are fit enough to fight)**

Storm—dark gray tabby tom (Trainee, Lightning)

Patch—tortoiseshell she-cat

Alley—black she-cat with amber eyes (Trainee, Rain)

Smoke—pale gray tom

Bark—dark brown tom

Moon—black tom with white muzzle and chest

Cobra—slender tom with speckles of brown and black fur (Trainee, Soot)

Peach—pale brown she-cat with darker stripes

Dark—dark brown (almost black) tabby tom (Trainee, Rat)

Steel—tom with blue/gray fur

Tiger—dark orange tabby tom with white under belly

Speckle—pale gray she-cat with darker specks

River—brown tabby tom with clear blue eyes

**Trainees  
(cats older than 5 moons old training to be a fighter)**

Rat—black tom with half naked tail

Rain—very pale gray she-cat with white tail tip

Soot—dark gray tom

Lightning—orange tabby she-cat

**Nurses  
(pregnant or nursing she-cats)**

Silvercloud—silver tabby she-cat; mate of Steel; kits: Flame, Gray

Treecloud—light brown tabby she-cat; mate of Cobra; kits: Black, Ember, Scratch


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_It was dark and stormy out, and clouds loomed over __ShadowClan__ camp, bringing with them a downpour of rain. In the nursery, lay one pregnant she-cat and her mate. Her blue eyes were glowing, for she knew that her kits were to come very soon. Her mate, a dark brown tabby tom, gently began to lick her pure white pelt, trying his best to soothe her, as her breath got shallower._

_"Get… __Pineleaf__," she rasped. "My kits… are coming!" Her voice ended in a yowl, for there was a sharp pain in her side when she said it. The dark tom began to rise to his paws slowly until the she-cat growled at him, "NOW!" The pain was getting worse, and she knew that they would come at any minute. With that, the tom rushed out of the den, returning, in what seemed like moons to the she-cat, with __Pineleaf__, the medicine cat, by his side. The white she-cat was relieved to see that she had come with juniper berries and thyme._

_"Here," __Pinelead__ mewed, "eat these." She fed the she-cat a couple of purple berries, and then the she-cat __gena__ to breath normally again. Then, the she-cat screamed as a worse pain throbbed in the side of her belly. __"Now this."__Pineleaf__ fed her a bit of thyme to calm her, but it didn't seem to work. There was another pain, and this one, almost unbearable._

_"Make it stop!" the white cat wailed helplessly, even though she knew there was nothing anyone could do at this point. Within a minute, the forest was greeted by one little kit. He was a dark brown tom, just like his father. The next one was a beautiful, white she-cat with blue eyes, much like her mother. __And__ the last one…_

_The white she-cat let out a caterwaul of pain. She felt as though her whole body was going to fall apart, and she was gradually slipping out of consciousness. But she knew she couldn't give up now—there was one kit still to be born. With one final push, and a last __cry, the mother never got to see her final kit, as she closed her eyes for the last time._

_The tom pressed his nose to the white she-cat's and whispered, "I love you, __Snowfur__." He sat like that for a few moments, tears wetting the fur around his eyes, and grieved. Hen __Pineleaf__ let out a gasp, he looked up and meowed:_

_"A black cat?__But how?"__ Before him, there was a tiny black kit, wiggling its way over to his father. Dogwood began to lick it cautiously as it purred softly. He still wondered all the time how it could have been possible._

_"What shall you name them?" __Pinelead__ asked. Dogwood looked up, and thought for a moment._

_"This one," he meowed, pointing to the brown tom, "will be __Chesnutkit__." He then pointed to the white one. __"This one, __Snowkit__, in honor of her mother."__ Then he looked down at the little black kit in between his paws. "And this one… __Bloodkit__."_


	3. Chapter One: Apprenticeship

**Chapter One: Apprenticeship **

Two six-moon old kits pummeled each other to the ground. The first cat, a dark brown tom with amber eyes, got off his sister and offered her mercy. The other one, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes growled, "Never!" and pounced on top of him. They both went rolling and crashed into the side of the nursery, laughing. Another kit, on the opposite side of the den, blinked at them with his red eyes. He began to groom his shiny, black pelt, having nothing else to do.

Bloodkit didn't line to involve himself in play-fighting. He stayed off to the side most of the time. Most of the Clan thought of him as a bad omen, since he was born to a white-she cat with blue eyes, and he came out as a black kit with red eyes. No one trusted him, and he didn't have many friends. His brother and sister didn't _hate _him, but they kept out of his way usually.

He was the only one in the litter who knew that their real mother had died—their foster mother was a light brown tabby she-cat named Maplefang. She was already nursing her kits Dustkit and Oakkit, and when Dodwood, Bloodkit's mother, asked her to take care of his kits, she couldn't refuse. Maplefang had a very kind heart even though she had been an amazing warrior before she was a queen. Bloodkit never thought it important to tell Chesnuttkit and Snowkit about their mother, and he kept it to himself.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather near the Fallen Pine?" Soulstar's howl sounded through ShadowClan camp, and cats began to file into the main clearing, standing before a pine tree that had fallen to the ground. It had a branch sticking out from it, and Soulstar sat down on it. There was another, smaller branch for the Clan deputy, Iceheart, to sit on as well. Bloodkit padded slowly out into the clearing as his siblings dashed past him excitedly.

"It's a happy day for us all in ShadowClan," Soulstar began as soon as every cat had come. "We are going to honor three new apprentices, today. Chesnuttkit, if you would step forward?" The brown tom padded forward, and Bloodkit watched his brother stare at the leader determinedly. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Chesnuttpaw." Chesnuttpaw's eyes glowed with pride as the cats of the Clan chanted his new name. "Birdsong?" A blue-grey she-cat stepped out from the crowd. "You will be Chesnuttpaw's mentor. I hope I can trust you to pass on everything you know to him." Birdsong bent her head down to touch noses with her new apprentice, who smiled happily.

"Now, Snowkit?" The white she-cat scrambled to the space in front of her leader and sat still. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw."

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Yarrowpaw began to call her name, and the other cats joined in. Soulstar shushed them with a flick of his tail and continued.

"Pineleaf will be your mentor," Soulstar meowed. Looking majorly honored, Snowpaw's face lit up. Pineleaf came forward to touch noses with his new apprentice. Bloodkit knew that his sister must be extremely happy at the moment, because she always wanted to be a medicine cat. She always had a very kind heart, and loved to help others who needed it.

"And, finally, Bloodkit?" Soulstar meowed. The cheering automatically stopped, and the whole Clan seemed to be holding their breath. Bloodkit padded forward to stand before his leader. "Fro this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw." Only a few cats chanted his name—Dogwood, Chesnuttpaw, Snowpaw, and Sunpaw. Bloodpaw had expected it, so he didn't take it too hard. And yet, something still tugged at his heart. "It had been a while since I have had an apprentice,"—he glanced at Silvercrest, a silver tabby she-cat—"so I will be your mentor." There was a soft gasp from the Clan, and Bloodpaw tensed. Was this really happening?

Soulstar lowered his muzzle to touch noses with his new apprentice, and Bloodpaw returned the gesture. He tried hard to keep his eyes narrowed rather than too wide, not wanting to frighten anyone. His heart thudded, and he knew that his Clanmated must not be very happy with their leader at the moment.

"So we welcome all of our new apprentices!" Soulstar purred.

"Chesnuttpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan began to call out their names, but Bloodpaw didn't hear his name except from one cat—Sunpaw.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short! But I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on XD**


	4. Chapter Two: Training

**Chapter Two: ****Training**

The next morning, Bloodpaw woke to see sunlight streaming through the forest pines and the air around him no longer smelled like milk. With a sudden jolt of realization, Bloodpaw thought: _Oh, yea. It's my first day as an apprentice._ Sighing heavily, Bloodpaw got to his paws a groomed a little before going out into the main clearing. He wasn't sure if he should get prey or not, for the Clan must be fed first, so he sat on the edge of the clearing and watched the camp as it slowly sprang to life. He saw his sister, Snowpaw, coming out from the medicine cat den followed by Pineleaf.

He didn't expect Soulstar to take him training on his first day for two reasons: One, most cats thought that he was blood thirsty because of his name and appearance, and maybe that wouldn't encourage Soulstar to train him quicker; two, because Soulstar was the leader and had many other responsibilities.

Even when other cats began to get prey, Bloodpaw didn't. He wasn't to follow the rules as much as he could so that he wouldn't be looked upon in a bad way—not that he wasn't already. Still, it would help if he just laid low. If he didn't do anything, then he couldn't be breaking rules.

The sun rose a bit higher in the sky, and Bloodpaw was surprised when he saw Soulstar coming over to him. Was Soulstar coming over to him? Bloodpaw glanced around quickly before looking forward again.

"Good morning, Bloodpaw," the orange tabby greeted. "Are you ready for training?"

"Good morning, Soulstar," Bloodpaw replied, trying his best to be polite. "Should I eat first?"

"Of course," Soulstar informed him. "Now, hurry up, because we're going to go training with Crescentfrost and Sunpaw." Soulstar flicked his tail and padded away to his den, a hollowed out log. Bloodpaw got to his paws, happy to have gotten the approval of his leader, and made his way to the fresh kill pile. His stomach growled softly with hunger, but Bloodpaw didn't quicken his pace.

When he got a small mouse from the pile, he sat down and began to eat. He took small bites, so he wouldn't look vicious, and kept his eyes on his food. He had almost finished when he heard paw steps coming up behind him. Bloodpaw still kept his eyes on the half-finished mouse, in case the cat wasn't coming to him. Then, he felt a paw poke his back. He flicked his head around to see Sunpaw staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Guess who?" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Sunpaw," Bloodpaw mewed, trying not to sound too enthusiastic, yet not too dull either.

"What's the matter?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Nothing," he meowed, pricking his ears.

"You're going training later, right?" she asked, hope flaring in her eyes.

"Yea," he told her. "You?" He already knew that she was going, but he couldn't think of anything else to say and it just came out.

"Mhm," she purred. "Well, catch you later then!" She tapped his ear with her tail and walked away in the direction of her mentor, Crescentfrost. Bloodpaw watched her for a few moments before he looked down. His ear tingled from where she tapped it, and mind numbed for a second. Why did he feel this way? Shaking the thought from his head, he finished off the mouse and went to get Soulstar.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Let's try that one again." Soulstar's semi-disappointed meow rang in Bloodpaw's ears. They were in the training hollow, and Bloodpaw was still working on one move. He had tried a dozen times, and although he got it right the way, he didn't want to show how quickly he had learned it. Telling himself that he would get it right this time, Bloodpaw performed the move. He pounced at Soulstar to slash at his muzzle, and when Soulstar ducked out of the way, Bloodpaw hopped to the side and went in from that way, balancing his weight perfectly. Soulstar got knocked to the ground and then got up with his fur ruffled.

"Well, didn't you bounce back fast?" Soulstar gasped. Bloodpaw licked his paw and swiped it over his ear with embarrassment when he glanced over at Sunpaw to see that she was looking on with a smile on her face.

"Now that both you and Sunpaw have gotten a move right," Soulstar meowed. He then paused. "You did get, right, Sunpaw?" She nodded vigorously. "Okay, so I'd like you two to practice those moves on each other. It will be a bit tough, seeing as though you will both be doing a different move, but I believe in you two." Soulstar purred and stepped back to let Sunpaw take his place. The two mentors watched as their apprentice's stared each other down.

"Ready?" Sunpaw mewed.

"As always," Bloodpaw replied, trying to stay cool. His heart thudded, and he stared right into her blue eyes. She narrowed them and Bloodpaw did the same.

"Go!" Soulstar ordered, and the young cats lunged at each other. Sunpaw went for Bloodpaw's front paws, while he went for his muzzle. He reared up on his hind feet, leaving her to clash at air, and came crashing down on her nose. She yelped with surprise and Bloodpaw felt automatic regret. He stopped himself as she hit the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Soulstar asked from the sideline.

"I thought that I…" Bloodpaw trailed off.

"Hurt me?" Sunpaw asked, playfulness twinkling in her eyes as she got up. "Not at all! That was some move there, though. I had no clue!" Bloodpaw's belly fluttered and he looked down.

"Let's try that one again." Soulstar told them, allowing them time to get back into position. "Go!"

Now expecting Bloodpaw to jump, Sunpaw went down, but then quickly raised her paws. Their paws locked and Bloodpaw's ears burned. He jumped and kicked out with his hind paws, making her fall on top of him. _Oh, great! _he thought desperately. Thinking quick, he threw his head on the ground and kicked up with his hind paws again, so that she crashed down a mouselength away from the tips of his ears. He sprang to his paws and, while she was down, performed the move that he was supposed to: he prodded at her muzzle and then went in from the side.

Crescentfrost stared at him in awe when he was finished; Sunpaw got up, her fur ruffled; and Soulstar blinked once.

"Brilliant!" he burst out. "Where did you come up with that?" He was brimming with pride, and Bloodpaw sat down.

"Um, well they just kinda came to me," Bloodpaw meowed. Crescentfrost glared at him suspiciously now.

"How can such a young apprentice come up with those moves?" she accused.

"You can't blame him for being a natural born fighter," Soulstar said, jumping to his apprentice's defense.

"That was awesome!" Sunpaw purred. Bloodpaw felt a pang of guilt as he saw a small red dot glisten on her nose.

"Did I…?"

"Yea, but it's not problem," she told him. "It doesn't hurt."

"I think we should head back to camp now," Soulstar told them, making them glance around. Soulstar was eyeing Crescentfrost, who stared back with anger burning in her eyes.

As they walked to the camp, Sunpaw slowed her pace to match Bloodpaw's.

"You fought really well, today," she told him.

"Thanks," he meowed, not looking at her.

"Hey." Sunpaw sounded a bit calmer now, and Bloodpaw let his head turn slightly to look at her. He stared right into her sky blue eyes and his fur nearly melted off. "Don't take it personally—Crescentfrost is always grumpy. She didn't mean any harm when she said that stuff." Bloodpaw felt his paws tingle again as Sunpaw moved a bit closer. He took a small step to the side.

"Besides, I think you're pretty cool." She paused. "Friends?" Bloodpaw let the word soak in, and his heart beat a little faster.

"Yea," he meowed back. She stepped slightly closer and smiled. "Friends." And this time, he didn't move away.

**Oooo****, a little bit a romance ****goin****' on between them? ****Hehe****! I'll try to update soon, '****kay****? (Oh, and I told you the chapter would be longer!)**


	5. Chapter Three: The Hunting Patrol

**Chapter Three: The Hunting Patrol**

After a few days, Soulstar decided to take Bloodpaw out on his first hunting patrol. Bloodpaw have never killed anything before, and he was just happy to have something in front of him to eat. So that morning, Bloodpaw picked out a plump squirrel from the pile, in case he would need the extra energy.

"How're thing going?" Snowpaw mewed, coming over to him after a while.

"Not bad," Bloodpaw replied. "How's being a medicine cat?"

"It's really—" Snow spun her head around when she heard Pineleaf's voice. "…fun," she finished quickly. "Sorry, I gotta go. 'Bye!" Snowpaw dashed off and disappeared in the medicine cat den. At least she was happy to be a medicine cat. Snow had always been very nice, and very cheerful. She liked to help out a lot, and would never turn down a cat in need. Being a medicine cat was just what she needed.

Taking a bite out of the squirrel and looked up. Soulstar was talking with Crescentfrost and Iceheart. Crescenfrost looked very happy today and Bloodpaw thought of what Sunpaw had said the day before… Sunpaw… Her name made his paws tingle and his heart beat a little faster. But then Soulstar came to him and Bloodpaw snapped back into reality.

"You ready to go?" the leader asked. Bloodpaw swallowed.

"Yes," he answered. Even though he had earned his leader's respect, he was still trying to be as polite as he could. Because as quickly as he had gained it, he could lose it, too.

"Good," Soulstar meowed. "So, I think we should get going now, then." He motioned with his tail for Bloodpaw to follow him. He led him to a few other cats: Chesnutpaw and Birdsong; and Sunpaw and Crescentfrost. Chesnutpaw smiled at his brother, and Sunpaw smiled as well.

"Ready to catch the whole forest?" Sunpaw purred. Bloodpaw nodded.

"Are you any good at hunting yet, bro?" Chesnutpaw asked.

"Well, this is the first time that Soulstar has taken me hunting," Bloodpaw replied, prodding at the ground with his paws.

"Oh, I bet you do just f—" Chesnutpaw was cut off by Sunpaw's excited mew.

"With the way your battle training is going, you'll be the best hunter in all the Clans!" Bloodpaw felt his ears flame as she purred.

"C'mon," Soulstar ordered them. "If you're going to be in a daze, you cats will be no use to the patrol." As if brought back to life by the tabby's comment, Bloodpaw faced straight and followed the warriors out of the camp.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"So here's how it works." Soulstar showed Bloodpaw the stance. "Hold your tail low, and keep your weight on your hind paws, so that you can spring easier. Then, when you see something, wait for it to get as close as it can, and then inch forward VERY slowly. Until finally…" He pounced and made Bloodpaw's fur stand on end. "Kill it quickly so that it doesn't warn the others, and then there you go—lunch." Bloodpaw nodded. "Now, you try."

Bloodpaw, aware that all eyes were on him, crouched in the same position that Soulstar had. He held his tail low and put his weight on his hind paws. If he got the pouncing right the first time, then it wouldn't be that bad, right? It was different than fighting after all, and he wouldn't be considered bloodthirsty and vicious if he was a good hunter… Right?

Deciding to try his luck, Bloodpaw pounced at a make-believe mouse. Soulstar purred happily.

"Excellent!" he praised. "Now, let's go a bit further and see how you do on a real mouse." He flicked his tail and the group of cats followed.

"Keep all of your senses alert," Sunpaw reminded Bloodpaw in a whisper as they walked. Chesnuttpaw nodded his head in approval.

"Got it," Bloodpaw said. After a few minutes of walking, Bloodpaw smelled something.

"Soulstar!" he meowed in an urgent whisper. "I smell prey." Soulstar looked back and grinned. He nodded, signaling that it was okay for Bloodpaw to get the prey. But there was something else in his eyes—like uncertainty.

Bloodpaw crouched down, and walked very slowly, trying to locate the mouse. He was aware again that everyone was looking at him. This was his time to prove to everyone that he was a good hunter. Maybe then he could be appreciated as that instead of being remembered as "that red-eyed cat". Hope flooding through him, Bloodpaw tried again to locate the creature.

Now he was certain that it was a mouse, and he found that he was upwind. _Good._ He glanced down a few times, making sure that he wasn't going to step on any twigs or pines. The scent got stronger and Bloodpaw's fur prickled—he was getting closer.

Bloodpaw finally saw a small brown figure foraging the floor for seeds. Bloodpaw stopped instantly and held his breath. Remembering exactly what Soulstar had said to him, Bloodpaw pounced forward, and caught the mouse under his paws. He unsheathed his claws and bit the mouse's neck, cutting off its scream.

There was a strange sensation that he felt, and he wasn't sure what it was. It felt great, yet horrible. He knew the feeling was wrong, and he pushed it away. He looked back with the mouse dangling from his jaws and he didn't see the group. Then they stepped out of the bushed and looked astonished.

"How did you smell that?" Sunpaw asked, bounding over to him.

"You had some nose," Soulstar commented. Bloodpaw glanced at Crescentfrost, wanting to see her reaction. Did she trust him more now? He looked for some kind of happiness in her gaze, but then looked right into her eyes. She narrowed hers and glared at him. A sharp pain shot through him and he was forced to look away. He buried his prey like he heard he was supposed to do to avoid her eyes.

"We'll hunt a little while longer and then head back to camp," Soulstar informed everyone. As they walked on, Soulstar fell in step with his apprentice. "By the way, great job."

Bloodpaw blinked. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter Four: No Trust

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Sorry I didn't update for so long. So, here you go.**

**Chapter Four: No Trust**

Bloodpaw did pretty good the next few days. He was careful not to fight too well, but he did do his best at hunting. Soon, he was known as the apprentice who hunted best and had the best nose. Proud to earn a good title in the Clan, finally, his attitude towards life began to change for the better.

"We're going to go on a border patrol," Sunpaw meowed to him one night. "Want to come, too?" Bloodpaw smiled at her. They had become close in the past quarter moon, and now they were best friends. Not wanting to disappoint her, Bloodpaw replied.

"Sure, I'll just let Soulstar know," he answered, and went off to his leader's den. At the entrance of the log, Bloodpaw stopped and called, "Soulstar?" The leader's orange tabby head popped into view.

"Yes, what is it, Bloodpaw?" he asked, steeping out of the log so that Bloodpaw could now see his entire body.

"May I go out on a patrol with Sunpaw and her mentor?" Bloodpaw asked, as if he was a newborn kit asking permission from its mother to venture outside the nursery.

"Yes, of course," Soulstar meowed. "I want to take you out training tomorrow, though, so it's your responsibility to see that you don't come back too late. Got it?" Bloodpaw nodded and thanked him. Still, with his newly-gained respect, he tried to act on his best behavior around the Clan leader. He walked away to join Sunpaw and Crescentfrost, and they were on their way.

Once they were out in the forest, they made their way towards the ThunderClan border.

"Think we should hunt a little?" Crescentfrost meowed to her apprentice when they were halfway there. Sunpaw glanced at Bloodpaw who nodded slightly.

"Sure," she replied. They all immediately got into a crouching position and began to stalk for prey. It wasn't long before Bloodpaw smelled something. He opened his mouth to drink in the scent, expecting it to be a juicy mouse. But instead, he smelled a cat's scent.

"I smell something," he announced. Crescentfrost flicked her tail to let him know that he should go catch it, and he obeyed. Sunpaw giggled and mewed after him:

"Of course _he _smells something!" Bloodpaw smiled to himself as he followed the scent. As he got closer, he noticed that it wasn't ThunderClan scent or RiverClan scent. It wasn't WindClan scent either, and of that, Bloodpaw was somewhat glad, for if it was then that would mean that a WindClan cat had crossed a border. But no. So, curious to find out what it was, Bloodpaw went on. He was so absorbed in trying to find out who it was, that he hadn't realized he had crossed the ThunderClan border. As soon as he set all four paws across it though, the scent overwhelmed him, and he saw two cats. One cat he recognized as the ThunderClan medicine cat, Quailflight. She had her back turned to the other cat. The other was a cat who he didn't recognize as any Clan cat. He couldn't get a good look at it though through the darkness.

Before Bloodpaw could even blink, the mystery cat lunged for Quailflight. Bloodpaw howled out in warning, but it was too late. The cat's fangs met her throat and she let out a stifled scream. The cat pinned her to the ground as he watched her die silently. Panic stricken, Bloodpaw saw a small pool of blood form and he got some on his claws. He lifted his paws to rid of the red liquid, and when he looked up, the cat was gone.

Shocked, Bloodpaw turned to flee, but was met by Crescentfrost and Sunpaw staring at him from across the ShadowClan border. Bloodpaw opened his mouth to say something, but then Crescentfrost nudged her apprentice quickly and ran. With a brief glance of horror at Bloodpaw, Sunpaw took off after her.

"Wait!" he called out. "It isn't what it looks like!" He heard a rustling come from the bushes behind him, and without turned to see who—or what—it was, was pelted after his Clanmates. He knew that they were probably headed towards camp, so that's where he went.

He dodged countless trees until he finally had to slow down. His paws ached with tiredness and fear. He knew that once he had gotten back to ShadowClan camp that he would be hated again, and no one would believe his story. Why should they? After all, he was the black cat with red eyes—the bad omen.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Crescentfrost and Sunpaw dashed through the camp entrance and cats began to gather around them as they stood trying to catch their breath. Many asked what had happened, but Crescentfrost just told them to get Soulstar. Twigtail, a brown tabby tom, was the one who obeyed her order and he ran to the hollowed out log known as Soulstar's den. Moments later, the orange tabby could be seen walking over to the two panting she-cats.

"What happened?" he demanded. Crescentfrosy, who had finally gained her voice, began to explain.

"We went out on a patrol of the borders, and we were on our way to the ThunderClan border. I suggested we hunt, so we did. Bloodpaw said he smelled something, so Sunpaw and I, not wanting to scare whatever it was away, stayed behind and tried to hunt on our own. When we walked on a bit further, we smelled cat—not a Clan cat—scent, and we followed it. The next thing we saw was Bloodpaw over the ThunderClan border with red claws, standing over the ThunderClan medicine cat!" Crescentfrost ended in a shriek. Soulstar looked at Sunpaw who nodded solemnly.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, we ran, but that's about it," Crescentfrost told him.

"You mean you left him out there alone?" Soulstar growled.

"No… well, yes. But what were we supposed to—" Crescentfrost was cut off Soulstar.

"Find him!" he ordered to a few toms behind him. They nodded and streaked out of the camp. He left Crescentfrost and Sunpaw to go back to his den, where Iceheart was waiting to hear what happened. As

he walked away, Sunpaw heard him mutter to himself, "I can't believe he would do that." Sunpaw felt like crying, and her heart ached suddenly.

_I can't believe it, either, _she thought.

**Wow! So what's going to happen to Bloodpaw? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter Five: What Was Past

**Chapter Five: What Was Past**

The four toms that had gone out were Blackclaw, Graycloud, Darkclaw, and Dogwood himself. Dogwood's heart was heavy as he ran with his Clanmates to find his son. What were they to do with him once they found him? Surely they wouldn't kill him—he was just an apprentice! But he had just been accused to murder, so…

Pushing the thoughts out of his head before he began to tear up, Dogwood carried on, determined to find Bloodpaw. The other cats beside him ran with cold fury in their eyes. Along with that was another emotion… Ambition, maybe? Slightly shocked, Dogwood looked ahead, unable to bear what he was seeing. Obviously they wanted his son dead… but he couldn't let that happen. Not even after her death—

Dogwood found himself thinking back to the day of his kit's birth. Snowfur was the kindest she-cat he had ever met in his life, yet she had been taken by StarClan during the birth of her kits. Why did StarClan punish her like that? Seeing that this was the first time that he had thought about his dead mate in a long time, Dogwood lowered his head and went a bit faster.

"Is everything okay?" Graycloud, a dark gray tom, asked, snapping Dogwood out of his deep thought. Graycloud was his best friend, and knew him better than most cats in the clans. Dogwood knew he couldn't lie to him, but now he had to.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered, managing a weak smile and purr. Graycloud stared at him with uncertainty for a second, and Dogwood wondered if his friend knew he wasn't telling the truth. But then the gray warrior looked forward, and they were silent.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

His black pelt bristled with fear as Bloodpaw stared around him. The trees suddenly seemed a lot taller, and the pine needles seemed a lot sharper. The forest was now a lot darker, and not just because of the night. It was a different kind of darkness—an empty darkness.

Longing for someone by his side at moment, Bloodpaw stared at his paws. What was he going to do? When he got back to ShadowClan, he would surely be dead. No one would believe his story, and he would proably he thought of as the bloodthirsty, red-eyed beast like before. Noticing how negative he was being, Bloodpaw sighed. But what else was there to do? At least he should die in his own camp, knowing that he was innocent, instead of dying by himself out in the forest with harsh fear burning inside of him.

Bloodpaw heard the thump of paws against the ground, and he immediately knew what it was—someone had come for him. Bloodpaw braced himself for someone to come and pin him to the ground, but that didn't come. Instead, the paws stopped, and then became a lot softer. Wondering what was going on, Bloodpaw tried to locate the sound. He heard an urgent whisper, and then the rustled of leaves. Unexpectedly, he felt a heavy weight on his back, and he gasped for air.

He found no use in struggling, for they were just going to take him back to the camp anyway, so he let the mystery cat stay on top of him. He felt no claws, nor heard any growl. The touch was almost soft, and the scent that flowed around him was almost sorry.

"Don't try to resist," someone said. Bloodpaw noticed the voice as his father's. "We're taking you back to camp." He had never heard him like this, and Bloodpaw wanted to wail out and tell his father that he wasn't a murder. For some reason, though, his mind told him to keep quiet.

The weight was lifted, and he was heaved to his paws. Three others came out from the shadows and surrounded him. He noticed the cats as Graycloud, Blackclaw, and Darkclaw. Bloodpaw felt like a prisoner of his own kind. Fear, anger, and grief swirling around inside of him, Bloodpaw still kept his mouth shut as he was brought back to the camp. He was greeted by the feeling that he was being watched, even though there was no one in the main clearing. Soulstar padded out from the shadows of the log and stood before him. Never before in his life had Bloodpaw felt so helpless and small.

"So, why did you kill her?" Soulstar asked, glaring at Bloodpaw with fiery green eyes. Bloodpaw stared right into them though, hoping that he would see that he wasn't lying when he told him that he was innocent.

"I did not kill Quailflight," Bloodpaw replied coolly, still surrounded by the four warriors.

"Don't play games," Soulstar growled. "Give me the reason why."

"I didn't kill her," Bloodpaw said repeated.

"I'll only say this one more time," Soulstar sighed, angrily. "Explain why you felt the need to kill a medicine cat."

"I didn't do it!" Bloodpaw snarled. His neck fur bristled, and he felt his eyes burn. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he instantly regretted talking to his leader like that. Soulstar pounced and pinned the young apprentice to the ground by his shoulders and unsheathed his claws so that they dug into his skin.

"Don't you _dare _talk to your leader like that!" he roared. The four warriors back away a little, arching their backs slightly. They had never before seen Soulstar so angry.

"I didn't do it," Bloodpaw meowed, soon noticing that it came out as only a whisper.

"_Then who did_?" Soulstar rasped, now nose to nose with the black tom.

"I—I don't know," Bloodpaw admitted. "I didn't get a good look at him. But it wasn't me."

"You think I'll believe that?" Soulstar hissed. "Do you think I'm mousebrained?"

"Why won't you believe me?" Bloodpaw found himself wailing. "Is it because I was born to a white cat? Is it because I have black fur? Is it because I have red eyes? Is it because my mother _died _because of me?" Bloodpaw was shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. Never before had he spoken of his mother since he was born.

"You have no respect for your leader!" Soulstar growled at his apprentice. His raised his claws up to Bloodpaw's neck. Bloodpaw felt rage surge through his body, but then he went limp. He knew that he was not loved in this Clan, and he knew he was not trusted. Why bother anymore?

"Go on," he whispered. "Coward." Bloodpaw curled his lip in a snarl as he said the word, and Soulstar;s eyes blazed like green fire. He pressed his claw to Bloodpaw's neck until—

"_No!_"

**Haha, cliff hanger! Who called out? Post who you think it is in the reviews, and I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter Six: The Prisoner's Past

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! For all of those who guessed Sunpaw, you were… wrong! Yes, that's right, wrong. I was actually going to make it Sunpaw, but then I decided otherwise. Read on to see who it really is (and by the way, it isn't Dogwood either, muahaha). Also, I will post an alternative beginning to chapter six, so you can all see what it would have been like. Until then, enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: The Prisoner's Past**

Bloodpaw turned his head just enough to see a white she-cat standing outside of the medicine cat den. He blinked as he realized that it was his sister. Her amber eyes shone with tears and he felt a pang of sympathy for his sibling. They had never really talked much, and an occasional "hi" was all he ever really got. She had gotten so tied up in being a medicine cat that it was as if she forgot all about most other things.

"Please, no," she said, but softer. Soulstar glared at her with blazing green eyes. She didn't shrink back, though; she stood her ground, confidently. Seeing the effect on the apprentice, Soulstar's expression changed to slight surprise.

"Why shouldn't I?" he demanded, more as a snarl than a question. "He's a traitor."

"He—he might not be," Snowpaw mewed. Bloodpaw knew that she was trying her best to keep her voice from shaking, and he suddenly admired her for it. He had never really noticed how much his sister had changed since they left the nursery. She almost reminded her of… who?

"You weren't there," Soulstar growled. "I will not risk the lives of my Clanmates because one apprentice says that his brother may not be a murderer." Snowpaw flinched.

"Just give him a chance," she pleaded. Bloodpaw felt Soulstar's claw dig into his shoulders with more intensity.

"He's had his chance," Soulstar told her. "He's—" Snowpaw cut him off with a fierce growl that shocked Bloodpaw.

"Would a true leader judge their Clanmates like that?" she said. "You don't even know for sure if he had committed this crime! Just because of the way he looks, that doesn't mean that he's evil!" Soulstar's eyes widened with alarm that a mere apprentice would talk to him like that, but then they narrowed. He didn't say anything for what seemed like seasons. He finally replied.

"I will not kill him," he rasped, suddenly seeming very tired. "But he will not be free. Until we prove his innocence, he is to be a prisoner. He will sleep in the main clearing and one cat will keep watch." Snowpaw's whiskers drooped with relief as he paused. "You will be that cat."

"What about—" Bloodpaw knew what Snowpaw was going to say before she stopped: _What about my duties as a medicine cat? _He once again respected how good her judgment was. "I accept." 

"Good," Soulstar hissed, before walking off to his den, with only a flick of his tail to dismiss the other toms surrounding them. Bloodpaw looked around and sat in the middle of the clearing as he was told. There was no use in fighting now—he was a prisoner of his own Clan.

He felt a gaze on him—other than Snowpaw's—and wondered who it could be. But then he pushed away the thought and rested his head on his paws sadly. Snowpaw walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Bloodpaw," she whispered in his ear. He didn't turn to look at her, but flicked his ear. "No matter what… you'll always be my little brother. I'll always love you."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Bloodpaw opened his eyes to see a she-cat sitting on the other side of a clearing. He yawned, got to his paws, and stretched. Then he realized who that white cat was—it was Snowpaw, and he was a prisoner. He sat back down, not wanting to face it. But then the white cat let out a howl.

"My kits are coming!" Bloodpaw looked up to see fear spread across her face and another brown cat beside her that he didn't notice before. He knew who these cats were.

He time after that was a blur until the kits were actually delivered. The first one was a brown kit that looks just like his father. The next, a white she-kit. And the last was pure black. Why was he seeing this? What importance was it to him now? His mother was dead.

Right before the black kit was born, though, the white cat said a few words. Bloodpaw strained his ears to listen and to hear what she said, and could understand: "I'll always love you." Realization flooded in his mind as he recalled his sister's words—or were they really his mother's? 

Her eyes shone blue before dulling out to a sickly gray color, and he knew that he had just witnessed her death. His father said something to her, but Bloodpaw didn't bother to listen. He also didn't notice the brown tabby beside them.

Why did he have to go through this again? He already knew that it was his fault that his mother died. So why did StarClan have to punish him by making him see it once more?

"Please, don't show me any more," he prayed, not able to bear the sight of his deceased mother any longer. Everything blurred out in a cloud of black, and he was alone. It was cold, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw faint sunlight streaming through clouds above head. This time they were just storm clouds, though.

He looked to his side and saw his sister. Her slowly rising and falling chest made it clear that she was still sleeping. Bloodpaw knew he shouldn't move, or even get fresh kill for that matter, so he sat. He mulled his mother's words over and over in his mind. He noticed now how much he missed her, and how much his heart ached for her. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice, however, that Snowpaw had turned around to look at him.

When he finally glanced over, he looked straight into her eyes. They shown blue for a second, and Bloodpaw blinked as a memory as cold as ice took over his body. He blinked, and the sensation was gone, along with his sibling's strange eye color. They were back to amber, and everything else was back to normal.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! See? Unexpected! Please review!  
Oh, and by the way, here was the other beginning that I was thinking of. I won't change it to this, so please don't ask, because I already have a whole plot planned out in my head. But, read it anyway—it might be fun! Luv ya!**

_Bloodpaw turned his head just enough to see a spotted, brown she-cat. He felt something that he had never felt before, but pushed away the emotion—he had worse things to worry about at the moment… Like not getting killed by his know-it-all leader._

"_Please, don't," the she-cat wailed, her voice shaking. Bloodpaw noticed with a shock of realization that it was Sunpaw. What did she think she was doing? Didn't she know how much trouble she could get in for talking against the word of her leader?_

"_What are you doing?" Bloodpaw couldn't help but ask, until Soulstar placed his paw over his mouth._

"_You're defending him?" Soulstar asked the apprentice._

"_Yes," Sunpaw mewed softly. Sunpaw gazed at the orange tabby with wide eyes, begging for Bloodpaw's life. "Crescentfrost and I… we didn't see him do it—the cat was just dead."_

"_What are you saying?" Soulstar asked suspiciously after a long pause._

"_He might be innocent," Sunpaw told him._

"_We don't know yet, though," Soulstar meowed. Obviously not wanting to discuss this any further with an apprentice, he cut her off before she could say anything. "I will not kill him." Sunpaw breathed a sigh of relief. "But he shall stay prisoner until we prove his innocence." Soulstar flicked his tail, glared at Bloodpaw, and then slowly got off of him. As soon as Bloodpaw began to make his way to the apprentice's den, Soulstar growled and grabbed his tail between his teeth. Bloodpaw let out a muffled yowl, and turned around._

"_You're not sleeping there tonight," he hissed. "You're sleeping out in the main clearing. And you,"— he flicked his gaze towards Sunpaw—"since you suggested it, will watch him to make sure he doesn't get away." Soulstar glared at the two apprentice before glancing at the other toms and dismissing them to their dens. He then walked back to his own den. Even after he was gone, though, Bloodpaw had the strangest feeling that they were being watched. He quickly looked up to see a crescent moon hanging high in the sky—his sister would be going to the Moonpool in a little over a quarter moon._

_Sunpaw shot Bloodpaw a brief glance, and sat down near the entrance of the camp, keeping her distance. If she didn't believe he was a murderer, than why was she acting so suspicious? Bloodpaw felt a _

_pang of sadness as he rested his head on his paws. Sunpaw sat facing him, but turned her head to the side so that she had to look at him from out of the corner of her eye. Bloodpaw sat the other way so that he didn't see her—the pain was too much._

_Closing his eyes slowly, Bloodpaw felt his mouth open and heard the words gush out in but a whisper:_

"_Why did you do that?" He could tell that Sunpaw was a bit stunned at the question for she didn't answer for many heartbeats. Finally, she replied, though._

"_Because I didn't want to let you be killed," she replied, no louder than he had. "I couldn't." Hearing those last words, Bloodpaw off into a dreamless sleep._


	9. Chapter Seven: Alone

**This is a sad chapter about how they all feel. But I promise it will be a bit happier and more adventureful (I make up my own words, muahaha) as it goes on. **

**Chapter Seven: Alone**

Bloodpaw stared into his sister's eyes and wished that this would all just be over. He had never meant for any of this to happen, and he wasn't a murderer or a traitor. He was completely loyal to his Clan, and he thought that everyone would know that by now! But no… ShadowClan had always been very judgmental about whether or not cats were Clanborn, or strong, or brave. What would they do to him now? Surely Soulstar would announce his treachery to the Clan!

Bloodpaw looked away and sadly buried his face in his paws. Maybe if they didn't see his eyes, they would feel less intimidated. Why did they have to treat him like this? Crescentfrost didn't have any proof that he had done it! She hadn't even taken the time to scent the air for any other unknown cats. Instead, she gazed into his eyes, and saw the "fierceness", "bloodthirstiness"… But why couldn't she look past that and see the pain, or the hurt that lied within?

No one understood what he was going through. No one had ever been born with red eyes, and black fur. Everyone just looked at his appearance, and then classified him as an evil cat. Now with the "murder he had committed", he would be the most hated cat in ShadowClan!

Bloodpaw knew he shouldn't be thinking like this—ShadowClan cats don't pity themselves. They are strong, and willing to fight until the end. But could he even call himself a ShadowClan cat any more? He was a prisoner of his own Clan!

Then he found himself feeling grateful for his sister. If Snowpaw hadn't stood up to her leader like that, and risked her place in the Clan, than he would probably be dead by now. Why hadn't anyone else stood up for him, though? Like his brother, or Dogwood, or Sunpaw—

Bloodpaw's heart ached like he had just been stabbed. Sunpaw had betrayed him. Why didn't she come and defend him? They were best friends and he would have did that for her… Bloodpaw paused his thoughts. _Why _would he have done that for her? Because they're friends!... Right?

A spotted she-cat and a light orange tom walking out of the apprentice's den—Sunpaw and Yarrowpaw. Bloodpaw's fur bristled slightly as he felt them whisk past him. He still kept his head down as he scented hers mingled with his. Was she already moving on? How could she forget him this easily?

What he didn't see, though, was how she looked at him. Her eyelids lowered with sadness as she saw his black fur rise and fall. She missed him in the apprentice's den. Her eyes got moist and her vision blurred slightly, but she forced herself to move on. She couldn't feel this way about… a traitor. Or was he?

Bloodpaw felt Snowpaw stirring beside him as Sunpaw's scent faded. He longed for her beside him, and he noticed how much he felt for her. It almost hurt that she wasn't with him right now. If he could choose anyone—anyone—to help him get through this, it would be her.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Much of the Clan had woken up now and gotten fresh kill for themselves. Soulstar hasn't sent out any patrols, and Bloodpaw knew exactly why. There would be a Clan meeting soon—he could feel it. And he was sure he knew what the Clan meeting would be about.

He still kept his head down, and no one bothered him. He was aware of his sister standing right beside him, and he felt bad for her. Then he thought: _Why should I? She volunteered! _Disgusted at his thoughts, he bit his paw as a punishment. He flexed his claws and noticed that there was still dry blood on them from the day before. No! Now no one would believe him! It really did look like he had killed Quailflight!

Soulstar's yowl could finally be heard through the clearing and cats began to gather. Bloodpaw stayed right where he was, and noticed that cats veered out of the way so not to sit next to him. Maybe the news had already spread? Why did Soulstar have to announce it again?

"We come here today for a very important reason," Soulstar began. Bloodpaw tried to cover his ears. He didn't want to hear what was going on. He wanted to be gone. After what seemed like forever, Bloodpaw didn't hear muffled yowls of protest coming from the crowd of cats, but… cheering? He opened his ears and glanced up. He saw, through the crowd of cats, two young cats standing next to Skyclaw and Twigtail. The young cats' eyes gleamed with pride, and Bloodpaw recognized them as Dustkit and Oakkit. But now, they were probably Dustpaw and Oakpaw.

"What just happened?" Bloodpaw whispered to Snowpaw.

"Dustpaw and Oakpaw happened," Snowpaw purred. So he was wrong… The meeting wasn't about him at all! It was about the apprenticeship of two kits! Relief surged through him, and he lifted his head up.

"I have one additional announcement to make," Soulstar meowed, after the cats' voices had died down. Bloodpaw's heart dropped, and he rested his head in his paws again. "Last night, I was told by Crescentfrost and Sunpaw about something very serious." Bloodpaw curled his tail around him as he prepared himself. " Bloodpaw was seen next to a dead Quailflight with blood on his claws." Screeches of anger rose through the clearing as they listened. A few eyes glanced back at Bloodpaw. "We are going to keep him in the camp until we have proven his innocence—if he is," Soulstar added in a low growl.

"What if he kills one of us?" a cat meowed from the crowd. _What? Do they seriously think I'm going to kill them? I'm not a traitor! _

"We'll have to take that risk," Soulstar told them. "I know that the next Gathering will be a real episode, since ThunderClan's medicine cat is now dead." When other yowls broke through the clearing, Soulstar silenced them.

"We talk no more of this!" he growled. "Go about as if it was a normal day, and I will handle him. The meeting is over." Cats shuffled back into their dens, glaring at Bloodpaw as they passed by. Bloodpaw's fur burned with rage and sadness. Now he had to live in a home where he was not trusted. Where he was not loved. 

Where he was alone.


	10. Chapter Eight: The Prophecy

**I'll try something new here… I'm going to reply to reviews! Whoo! I found that I was being a bit mean by not replying to anyone's reviews, so for my own convenience (and for your amusement), I'll do it here. :D**

**Tanpaw… **Maybe… Who knows!  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Yea, I feel bad for him, too. But how interesting would the story be if he had a perfect life in happy unicorn land? XD  
**Silversparrow19… **Thank you!  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **I will update soon… actually, I worked on chapter eight (pokes chapter title) the day I publish chapter seven.  
**Shadowed Horizon… **I guess she is kind of a coward… But I still love her character. There's a lot you all don't know about her… -switchy eyes-

**Chapter Eight: The Prophecy**

Bloodpaw was well aware that he was not allowed out of the camp because might "kill someone", so he soon grew bored. What was there to do as a prisoner? He didn't even want to get up and get something to eat—he may be accused of trying to escape. So eventually, with nothing else to do but sleep, Bloodpaw drowsily laid his head down and closed his eyes.

He was afraid at first of dreaming about his mother again, but when he blinked his eyes open after what seemed like a heartbeat, he wasn't in ShadowClan—or any place that looked like the territory for that matter. Bloodpaw was in a leafy forest, in a grass clearing. He saw a starry figure sitting a far way from him, and he went to investigate.

As he got closer, Bloodpaw saw a flame-colored cat staring at him with shining eyes. He immediately knew who this cat was, and his fur began to bristle. This cat wasn't known for good deeds in ShadowClan, and he hated the cat for thinking ThunderClan was better than ShadowClan—or so he had heard.

"Firestar?" Bloodpaw called out.

"Yes, Bloodpaw, it is I," the cat meowed, his voice sounding very distance.

"You're a ThuunderClan cat," Bloodpaw hissed. "Why do you come to me?" Not taken aback by the apprentice's fresh tone, Firestar continued.

"I have come to you to bring a prophecy," Firestar meowed. Bloodpaw's heart skipped a beat and his insides fluttered. So StarClan knew he wasn't a bad omen! They knew that he was innocent, and that he hadn't killed that cat! But then his stomach dropped. If he received this prophecy, how (and why) would any cat believe him?

"From a darkened soul will come light, bright as the sun. A secret will be kept, and the hero must not be afraid to shed tears of blood." Bloodpaw cocked his head slightly.

"Firestar, no one in ShadowClan will believe me," he found himself whining.

"You will not be alone," Firestar meowed. "There will be another to help." Firestar bowed his head and began to walk off; Bloodpaw did not chase after him. Instead, he thought about what Firestar had just told him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the scene around him began to blur and morph into a starry sky. He felt a strange falling sensation and then he woke up, finding himself back in the ShadowClan medicine cat den. Outside, the sun was beginning to set. _Great StarClan! _How long had he been asleep for?

He glanced around, seeing that Snowpaw wasn't next to him. The strong smell of herbs floated around him, and he wondered why he was in here now. Weren't they afraid that he was going to plan a surprise attack on Pineleaf or something? After all he had _killed _the medicine cat of ThunderClan. Bloodpaw rolled his eyes and then scented the air for Snowpaw.

He heard soft paw steps coming into the den and was soon looking at a white cat carrying a limp bird in her jaws. She dropped it at his feet and sat down beside him.

"Here, I brought you something to eat," Snowpaw mewed. "I… I caught it myself." Bloodpaw blinked and felt warm gratitude for his sister.

"Medicine cats learn to hunt?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "They just don't do it often. But I suggested that I do so. I thought that it wouldn't cause so many problems. Besides, you hadn't eaten since yesterday." Bloodpaw touched his muzzle to Snowpaw's and began to hungrily devour the prey in front of him, thankful for every bite of it. Not until now did he notice how empty his belly had been.

"What's wrong?" Snowpaw asked, seeing the concerned look on his face after he had finished. She had always found a way to see into his thoughts, even if they hadn't been too close. This is why he thought she would be a perfect medicine cat—or at least one of the reasons.

Bloodpaw wondered whether or not he should tell her about her dream from StarClan. Would _she _believe him? Surely she would have to. Otherwise, what else did Firestar mean when he said that he would not be alone? At the moment, Snowpaw was the only one who believe he was innocent in the whole camp!

"I had a dream from StarClan," Bloodpaw mewed. His sister blinked her amber eyes as if she didn't understand. But Bloodpaw knew she had understood perfectly when she answered:

"You know how serious this is, right? What was it about?"

"Yes," Bloodpaw answered to her first question, "and Firestar came to me." As the white apprentice's eyes grew wide, he explained the rest. From ending up in the clearing to the falling sensation at the end of his dream. After he was done, doubt shone in the white cat's amber eyes. His heart lurched and his ears drooped.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked in no more than a whisper.

"Are you sure that it was Firestar?" was all she said.

"Yes, I'm positive," Bloodpaw meowed.

"I… it's just so hard to… it's…" Snowpaw was at a loss for words. Bloodpaw lowered his head so that he was looking at the ground. It took him a long time to respond.

"You were the only one who trusted me," he murmured. "Now I can't even rely on you. You're just like everyone else." Snowpaw's eyes got moist, and she tried to put her tail around her brother in comfort, but he slapped it away.

"Bloodpaw…," she mewed. "I didn't mean that. I—I do believe you. It's just so amzing. He's legendary!" With the way she stammered, Bloodpaw knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"You don't have to try to defend yourself," he told her. "I already know what it's like to be alone."

**I feel bad for poor little Bloodpaw… -frowny face- Please review so I can give Bloodpaw a happy ending!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Break Away

**Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews! Now it's time to reply…**

**Tanpaw… **Don't hurt me! I'll do my best!**  
Forbiddenrace1… **Maybe… You'll have to read on to find out ;)  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **Maybe he will (look at my reply to Forbiddenrace1). I don't update sooner because I love to torture you all and leave you in suspense. Haha, just kidding. And thank you so much! I'm shooting to become a writer when I'm older XD  
**Silversparrow19… **Thanks! To answer your question, you have to read this chapter. –pokes chapter nine-  
**Shadowed Horizon… **Yes, that is a freaky nickname… Don't worry, I will be nicer to him later on… maybe… Well, it all comes together in the end! And thanks again!  
**Sleets… **Not quite yet. I'm planning on making this story longer than my other one (19 chapters) by at least a few chapters. So stay tuned –weird music-  
**Monster345… **Mhm, ShadowClan are very judgmental to my poor little Bloody (side glances at Shadowed Horizon).

**Now onto the next chapter which you have all been dying to read! (Yea, sorry I didn't update. I was at my cousin's house this weekend)**

**Chapter Nine: Break Away**

Bloodpaw stayed in the camp that whole day, and Snowpaw didn't speak to him at all. She sat beside him, occasionally helping Pineleaf sort a few herbs. She was sentenced to this as much as Bloodpaw—except she was known for helping and taking care of a prisoner, which improved her reputation of being a kind, firgiving medicine cat even more. Bloodpaw was known not for a good thing, but for a horrible thing—for supposed murder. And who was the Clan going to believe? The bad omen, or Soulstar?

He wished it would all end. How would he get himself out of this? If he told Soulstar about his prophecy, he'd probably laugh in his face or just kill him on the spot. He'd think that the black apprentice was trying to pull the fur over his eyes. And only Bloodpaw would know that it wasn't true. He would die with a cold soul, and remembered for all of his misdeeds. Like Tigerstar. And he couldn't let that happen to himself.

What if… what if he tried to escape? He wouldn't go to another Clan. He could become a kittypet… No, too soft. He could become a rogue? That would be more reasonable. Perhaps he could join another group of cats that would accept him because they didn't know his past? Yes… At this point it was the only thing he _could _do. He could leave tonight after Snowpaw had fallen asleep. She couldn't watch him forever, right?

Bloodpaw tried to crane his neck to see what time of day it was outside. He her paws scuffling to go to their dens, and not much light protruded through the medicine cat den entrance. _Sunset. _It wouldn't be long before Bloodpaw could go. He wasn't too tired, but he forced himself to sleep anyway. He closed his eyes reluctantly and sadly dropped his head on his paws. Snowpaw didn't look at him, but instead was watching Pineleaf go through herbs. She was trying to find something that would help Darkclaw's sore paw.

He finally heard nothing more and fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up, everything around him was silent, and a strange scent drifted over him. He didn't open his eyes, and he heard someone whisper to him. It wasn't Snowpaw—of that he was sure. He heard her slow breathes in the corner of the den, mingled with Pineleaf's, and he knew that they were asleep. Then who was this cat next to him?

"Bloodpaw, I'm so sorry," the voice said. Bloodpaw still kept his eyes shut, for he didn't want the cat to go away. He then recognized the voice—Sunpaw. His whole body froze as he wondered why she was here. He recalled her words, and confusion took him over like a huge wave.

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you," she murmured. "But I believe you. Really, I do. It's just…" She stopped. _Just what? _Bloodpaw wanted to wail. "Nothing. We'll always be friends, though, remember that." She got to her paws and padded out of the den. She thought he was still asleep, and he felt as though he shouldn't have heard that—but he did. She still believed him. Maybe he could tell her about the prophecy?

Bloodpaw silently rose to his feet and glanced back to see that Snowpaw was still sleeping. Good, she was. He turned around and followed the spotted apprentice out of the den.

"Sunpaw," he whispered. He spun around with shock and met his gaze. He softened it to show that he wasn't hostile. Then her ears flattened with embarrassment.

"You… you heard what I said, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured. "And I want to tell you something." She took a step closer and he explained his dream to her. Her eyes glittered when he was done. Then he told her what he was going to do. "Will you join me?" Their eyes met again, and Sunpaw's expression hurt him. Her eyes filled with tears as she asked:

"You're really leaving?" Bloodpaw nodded.

"You'll come with me, right?" he asked. Sunpaw stared at her paws for what seemed like moons until she finally gave him her answer.

"No," she mewed in a small voice. "I can't. I have my whole life here. I can't leave." Bloodpaw looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you," Bloodpaw meowed. He should have asked whether or not she was going to tell anyone, but he didn't care at the moment. "Don't forget me," he added.

"I won't," she purred softly. She touched her nose briefly to his and ran back to the apprentice's den, glancing over her shoulder before she entered. Bloodpaw's heart felt stabbed, but he dragged his feet to the entrance. He looked over his shoulder. He would be leaving all of this… Everything he had ever known, and everything he had ever held dear to him. But no one wanted him here anymore, so why should he stay?

His fur bristled as he passed Soulstar's den, and he felt the strange sensation as if someone was watching him. Eyes glimmered from inside Soulstar's log, and Bloodpaw's eyes opened wide with alarm. A yowl broke the silence in the clearing as Soulstar called out:

"Quick, get him!" Out of the warrior's den came a few cats—Dogwood among them. His eyes glazed with pain, he raced to his son. Bloodpaw dashed out of the camp, not able to look back again, and weaved his way around various obstacles as he ran blindly. The warriors' paws thumped hard against the ground behind him and Bloodpaw struggled to go faster. He suddenly broke through the trees and ended up on a dirt path. He saw it lead out of ShadowClan territory and followed it. Once he was over the scent marker, he heard the cats behind him stop. Bloodpaw didn't slow his pace but instead ran on into the unknown territory, trees sagging all around him. They now looked different, and he knew he was not in any Clan territory. This was it… he had left.

He looked around and saw that the warriors behind him didn't follow. They were heading in the opposite direction as the moon shone brightly above them. The moonlight hit the fur of one specific cat, and his eyes spread wide with shock. It was Snowpaw! What was she doing there? She was standing beside Dogwood, who didn't seem to notice her. He walked right past her and followed the other toms. Snowpaw didn't move, and then Bloodpaw noticed that it wasn't her at all.

The she-cat's white fur glowed like a star as the moonlight hit it, and her eyes shone ice blue. Bloodpaw's stomach gave a sick turn as he recognized who the cat was. He blinked back tears, and when he opened his eyes, the white cat was gone.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered.

**Just to let everyone know, she stayed behind because StarClan doesn't walk the skies outside of Clan territory… or at least I don't think they do. So, I just wanted to clear that up. Then it will make the end of the chapter make a bit more sense.**


	12. Chapter Ten: A New Life

**Whoo! Lots of reviews! So far this is my most popular story, hoorah!**

**Tanpaw… **Who knows? Maybe he will come back. Maybe he won't. Maybe he will end up with Sunpaw. Maybe he won't. Hope that answers your question, hehe.  
**Monster345… **Read this chapter and you'll see!  
**Allan pike… **Yep, poor Bloodpaw  
**Amberstar-Leader of SkyClan… **Thanks! I'll try to update as much as I can.  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Whoops… well… in this fanfiction they can't XD Just pretend it makes sense –smiles-  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **It's not the end yet! Sometime before I said that I'd try to make more chapters than Forbidden Love (which had 19 chapters). So just be patient :3

**Chapter Ten: A New Life**

Bloodpaw glanced up at the sky and at the moon, which was slowly being covered by thin clouds. In just a few more days Snowpaw would go to the Moonpool. Maybe she would get the same prophecy as he had and then everyone would believe him? No, it was too late for that. If he ever went back, he would be dead instantly. Soulstar wouldn't care what he had to say, and he would die right then and there. With a shiver, Bloodpaw padded forward.

He felt soft sand under his paws as he followed the twisting path. It curved a little, away from ThunderClan territory, and the trees went back to pine. Feeling slightly homesick, Bloodpaw continued. He didn't hear anything except for the chirping of crickets, and he felt very lonely. What if what had killed Quailflight was still out here? Would it kill him?

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Bloodpaw scented the air. Now he could hunt anywhere he wanted—it wasn't anybody's land. And he was hungry. He caught a whiff of mouse and followed his nose to where it was. He noticed how far it was, and blinked as he realized how good his smelling was. It was become useful out here on his own—at least he wouldn't have to go too far for prey.

Bloodpaw saw the small, brown creature nibbling on a seed a few mouselengths away from him, and he carefully crept forward. Then he felt that someone was watching him. The feeling knocked him over like a blow, causing the mouse to race off, scared. Bloodpaw growled at his clumsiness and looked around. His belly growled with hunger as he saw nothing but darkness. Then he heard something come from above him. He flicked his head up and saw an owl, hooting up in a tree. _Pull yourself together, _he said to himself. _You can't get all paranoid about every sound you hear. _

He lifted his nose to smell bird. Smiling at his luck, Bloodpaw saw that it was on a low branch. He was surprised that he had found this much prey this late at night. Usually there was nothing out. Maybe StarClan was watching over him and guarding him after all? He pounced up at the bird and snagged its wing with his claws. It fell to the ground where he killed it quickly and began to eat. He would need all the strength he could get on his journey to… where? He didn't even know where he was going! Deciding to just go until he found a trace of any cat, Bloodpaw licked his jaws, got up, and continued down the sandy path.

Soon, the sand beneath his paws turned harder, and it turned into a dirt path. He wondered where it was leading him, yet still walked on. Finally, it ended. Bloodpaw was left to stare up at a towering, wooden fence. He sniffed the air, making sure there wasn't a dog around, and then he leapt the fence. He landed softly on the other side and saw a Twoleg nest before him. Great… He had been led to Twolegplace. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered a story that he had heard before of when the Clans had been driven out of their home by Twolegs. On the plus side, it had taken him some time to get here, and they probably wouldn't bother ShadowClan—

Bloodpaw stopped himself when he thought of his old home. He had left, so why was he still thinking of it? Why did he miss home when he was hated there? Puzzled by his thoughts, Bloodpaw shook his head. He had more important things to focus on at the moment. Maybe he could sleep here for tonight? Spotting a low bush in the corner of the area, Bloodpaw made his way over to it. He circled a few times in the spot and plopped himself onto the ground. He rested his head in his paws and sighed heavily. _So this is my life from now on, _he thought. Closing his red eyes, he silently fell asleep within heartbeats.

The next morning, Bloodpaw woke to feel wet droplets falling on his fur. He looked outside from the semi-shelter of his bush and saw rain falling on the grass in a wall of water. How was he going to travel like this? Well, he had to. He really had no choice… Bracing himself for the wetness, Bloodpaw then ran out into the open. His paws squished into wet ground as he streaked across the grass. He went around the Twoleg nest and crossed a Thunderpath. He didn't bother to look either way, and then felt extremely lucky when he made it to the other side. He continued to run as his black fur got plastered to his thin frame.

Bloodpaw blinked water from his eyes as he hopped the next fence and landed on the other side on wet grass. He saw another Twoleg nest and wondered if they would ever end. He went around this one too, and searched for shelter. He found an alley not a long way off and stopped to dry off. He shook his fur and it puffed out slightly, making him look almost twice his size. He flattened it with quick rasps of his tongue and sat down on the cold ground.

At least he would be safe from the rain for now. This place looked deserted, and he probably would not be bothered for a while. Thankful, Bloodpaw laid down, his sides heaving. Why did he ever leave the forest? He would have been a prisoner, but at least he would be with his Clanmates, and safe in the medicine cat den. Out here, there could always be the murderer of Quailflight. Plus, it was wet and cold.

Feeling pity for himself, Bloodpaw mentally slapped himself. Why did he feel so sorry for himself? ShadowClan warriors don't feel bad for themselves—not like those stupid ThunderClan or WindClan warriors. Thinking of ThunderClan reminded Bloodpaw of the prophecy he had gotten from Firestar. _From a darkened soul will come light, bright as the sun. A secret will be kept, and the hero must not be afraid to shed tears of blood. _What could this mean?

Bloodpaw's thoughts were then interrupted by a strange scent. He spun around to see a dark brown tomcat standing before him. It had a large scar across his left eye, and Bloodpaw froze as he stared into its amber eyes.

"What are you doing on BloodClan territory?" the tom growled.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Strike of Lightning

**Allan pike… **Maybe… And thanks!  
**Monster345… **I actually found it pretty weird when I made him go to BloodClan. I didn't plan it that way in the beginning of the story when I created his name—I gave him that name because of his eyes.  
**Amberstar-Leader of SkyClan… **Read on to find out!  
**Forbiddenrace1… **No, they're not in the old forest, actually. When BloodClan was driven out f the old forest, they went to find a new home, and what a coincidence, I made them end up in the new forest, LOL.  
**Tanpaw… **-shrinks back holding computer-

**Chapter Eleven: Strike of Lighting**

Bloodpaw stared at the tom with confusion. Whose territory was he on…? BloodClan? Cold fear churned inside of him as he recalled a story he was told in the nursery of a Clan by the name of BloodClan. They had almost taken over the forest a long time ago, when Firestar was still alive.

"I'll leave," Bloodpaw meowed quickly, but the cat before him narrowed his eyes.

"No you won't," he growled. "You're coming with me. I must report you to Icetalon." Bloodpaw was about to ask who Icetalon was, but he decided not to. He did not want to aggravate the strong tom with stupid questions. "Follow me, now." The brown cat flicked his tail and turned to go. Bloodpaw found an opportunity to run away, but something held him back. Maybe he could be accepted into this Clan? And he didn't want to get off to a bad start.

Bloodpaw followed after the tom as they crept through the alley. They then went back into the rain and Bloodpaw's fur became sodden with water again. The brown tom didn't seem to mind being wet, though. It was as if he was a RiverClan cat or something? No, he couldn't be—he was a BloodClan cat. BloodClan cats couldn't like to swim, could they?

They walked on until they reached an abandoned Twoleg nest. It looked like it was burnt a while ago and no one occupied it, but the brown tom walked inside through a hole in the side. The place smelled strongly of cat, and soon the tom led Bloodpaw to a room where there was only one cat. She was sitting with her head bowed and her claws out… No, they were naturally that long. Bloodpaw's eyes stretched as he followed the dark brown tom to the white she-cat.

"Icetalon," the tom meowed, dipping his head with respect. "I found him on our territory." Bloodpaw looked at the she-cat raise her head and stare directly at him. She looked him up and down with dark blue eyes and Bloodpaw shook slightly.

"Why were you here?" she meowed. He was surprised at how calm her voice was, yet vicious. It was a mix between a growl and semi-whisper. He didn't know how to explain it—it was as if her voice was coming from somewhere else. "Well, are you going to answer me?" she snapped when he didn't answer.

"I was traveling alone and I didn't know that I was trespassing," Bloodpaw mewed weakly. He didn't want to say that he ran away, for it might ruin his chances of staying.

"That's a stupid answer," Icetalon told him. "Everyone around these parts knows BloodClan territory. You're not from around here, are you?" Bloodpaw shook his head. "Yes, or no? Speak."

"No," he meowed, louder than he needed to.

"What is your name?" Icetalon asked suspiciously, squinting her eyes.

"Bloodpaw," he replied.

"What kind of a name is that?" Icetalon retorted.

"The one that my father gave me," Bloodpaw told her. Icetalon narrowed her dark eyes.

"Where do you come from?" Bloodpaw's heart thumped. If he told her, that might lead her to the Clans, and then they may want to take over the four Clans again.

"A long ways off from here," Bloodpaw replied. "I… I'm a wanderer." He was slightly surprised at how easy he had come up with that excuse. He then scented another cat coming. The white she-cat ignored it though.

"So you have no home?" Icetalon said, more than asked.

"No," Bloodpaw responded. It wasn't a lie, either—he really didn't have a home any more. Icetalon stared at the brown tom.

"Scarfang?" she meowed. He glanced at the black tom standing in front of him and nodded. Bloodpaw wondered what they were secretly saying to each other.

"Get him settled in," Icetalon demanded to Scarfang. The dark brown cat gave a brief nod and turned to Bloodpaw.

"Follow me," he said.

"Wait, why?" Bloodpaw asked.

"Don't ask questions," Scarfang spat.

"No, no," Icetalon interrupted. "He has a right to be curious." Something about her generosity made Bloodpaw's spine tingle. "You are to join BloodClan." Bloodpaw froze. What did she just say?

"Join?" he asked; it just slipped out.

"Yes," she meowed. "Now, go with Scarfang," she added with a sharp hiss. As Bloodpaw's paws carried him toward the older tom, he thought: _How can I join this Clan? They nearly drove my ancestors out of their old home!_ Seeing that he had no choice, though, Bloodpaw followed the brown tom into another room.

In it were several nests of leaves. Bloodpaw glanced around and saw a few cats. They glared at him with narrowed eyes—except for one. One looked at him with eager eyes, wide open and curious.

"This is where you will sleep tonight," Scarfang told Bloodpaw. "I'll leave you all to get to know each other."Scarfang took off down a corridor and was out of sight. Bloodpaw, once again, looked at the other cats.

"So what's your name?" the eager-eyed cat said. She was a beautiful orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes that stared into his. Bloodpaw avoided her gaze as he said his name.

"That's a stupid name," a dark gray tom growled.

"I think it's a wonderful name," the tabby mewed, holding her head high.

"I bet Icetalon will hold the ceremony soon to change his name," a pale gray she-cat said.

"Where do you come from, with such a strange name like that?" a black tom with a half-naked tail asked curiously. His eyes seemed to be naturally narrowed.

"A long ways off from here," Bloodpaw told him, giving him the same answer he had for Icetalon.

"Why do you speak so proper?" the same tom asked, cuffing him around the ear. Bloodpaw back up a little, his neck fur bristling.

"Hey, back off!" the orange tabby growled, and slashed the black tom across the shoulder. Blood dripped form his wound, but he didn't go to report it. Instead he just sneered at the tabby se-cat and then at Bloodpaw.

"Looks like Lightning's got a friend," the dark gray tom teased.

"Say that again and you'll be wishing this 'friend' hasn't ripped off all of your whiskers," the tabby threatened. Bloodpaw blinked. How could the young cats be so aggressive? Not even ShadowClan cats were this mean!

Bloodpaw guessed that things were going to be different from now on. At least he had found a home—even if he hadn't really wanted on quite like this.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Differences

**Eep! Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! I think this is the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter! I luffs you all! And remember, -tries best to look cute- reviews make me happy X3**

**Monster345… **Perhaps. You'll all have to read and find out what happens!  
**Allan pike… **Lots to reply to: I already have a story planned out, so you'll have to wait and see; once again, I already have a story planned out; yes, Icetalon is the leader; and to answer your final question, I'll explain the later on in the story. Remember, BloodClan changed a little when their leader died (or at least I think so.)  
**WolfSummoner93… **That's a good idea! But sorry, I already have a story plan ( If I didn't that'd so be in!  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Hmm, -rubs chin- I don't really know how to reply, for I might give something away…  
**xo-Oceansong-xo… **Okay, I won't… -glances around-  
**Shadowed Horizon… **Yep, I thought so, too. That's why I put him there XD  
**Amberstar-Leader of SkyClan… **That seems to confuse a lot of people, so I will say it again: I'm going to explain it in further chapters.  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **He left the forest and went to the Twolegplace. Somehow, BloodClan ended up in the Twolegplace near their new home, and then he stumbled upon Scarfang. Does that help a bit?

**Chapter Twelve: Differences**

The other cats had gone back to doing their own thing, and the orange tabby, Lightning, turned to Bloodpaw again. She stared into his eyes, as if searching for something, and then narrowed them. She suddenly perked up, though, and Bloodpaw jumped.

"Want me to give you a tour or something?" she asked, padding closer. Bloodpaw wondered whether he should or not. He wasn't planning on getting comfortable, for he saw that he had no choice. This was his home now.

"Sure," Bloodpaw replied. As soon as he closed his mouth, Lightning pounced to her feet.

"By the way," she mewed, pointing to the dark gray tom, "that's Soot, my idiot brother." She flicked her tail to the black tom with the half-naked tail. "He's Rat." Then she pointed to the pale gray she-cat. "And that's Rain, Rat's sister." Lightning paused. "Let's go check out the fighters' den first." She said this with a hint of mischief in her eyes, and Bloodpaw could sense that she was up to no good. But he followed her anyway, because he knew what she was capable of doing with her claws.

Lightning led Bloodpaw out of the room and down a corridor, the one opposite of the one that Scarfang had taken. A thought reached Bloodpaw's mind: _How come some of these cats have warrior names, but some don't? _He guessed it was some kind of BloodClan tradition.

The two young cats headed down the black wood hall and ended up at another room. The wall was half-burnt down, and the strong smell of cat reached Bloodpaw's nose. They had a strange scent—like every other BloodClan cat that Bloodpaw had met so far, and he was soon able to distinguish their Clan scent.

"Come, but don't let yourself be seen," Lightning whispered. Bloodpaw flicked his ear in agreement and did the same as Lightning peeked over the edge of the wall. Bloodpaw saw a little over a dozen cats packed into the one room.

"This is where all of the fighters sleep," Lightning explained. Bloodpaw nodded, and as he glanced at Lightning, he didn't notice that one of the "fighters" had spotted him. Its fur bristled with rage and it screeched.

"Who's the newcomer?" the she-cat yowled in a scratchy voice. Bloodpaw flicked his head around to see who it was, and he saw a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks. Her blue eyes shone with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Run," Lightning demanded.

"Shut up, you'll scare him," another tom said, and Bloodpaw saw him bring his claws across the she-cats muzzle. She stared back at him with an expression full of rage.

"Speak for yourself, you piece of foxdung," the she-cat growled, and bowled him over with her claws unsheathed. They fought on the floor and Lightning streaked away. Bloodpaw followed as he heard angry caterwauls behind him. Was all of BloodClan this vicious?

"You've already seen Icetalon's den, and the trainees' den, so let's go check out the nurses' den now," Lightning suggested, and went down another corridor. They came to a room where the strong scent of milk reached Bloodpaw's nose. He drank it in and felt homesick at once.

"Silvercloud and Treecloud are nursing their kits for now," Lightning mewed, not as cautious as she had been near the fighters' den, but still a bit careful. "Soon Silvercloud's kits will become trainees, like us!" Lightning smiled happily as she saw the two she-cats with their kits.

"I wanna go outside," a small gray kit complained.

"You're staying here until you can become a trainee," the sliver tabby she-cat meowed. Bloodpaw guessed she was Silvercloud from her fur color. Another, light brown she-cat sat on the other side of the room and looked at her three kits next to her.

"That's about it," Lightning told Bloodpaw as they went back down the corridor that led to the trainees' den. She purred as she looked at Bloodpaw and he looked down to avoid her stare. "There's not much, I know, but it's something."

"What about the medicine cat den?" Bloodpaw found himself asking.

"That what now?" Lightning asked, cocking her head.

"Medicine cat…," he repeated. "You know, they heal cats and stuff? Herbs? Medicine cat?"

"Wow, you really are from another world," Lightning chuckled. "We don't have a medicine cat, or whatever you said, here. It's every cat for themselves. I thought you'd know that." She glanced him up 

and down again, and Bloodpaw knew she meant his appearance. His fur bristled but he forced it to lay flat. He didn't want to mess with these BloodClan cats.

They came back to the trainees' den, and Bloodpaw sat down. He hoped to get some sleep finally as he rested his head on his paws. He felt something press against him and looked over to see Lightning beside him. He knew he had to get used to it—things were different around here.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Bloodpaw woke to the voice of Icetalon. Her meow rang through the whole den as she called, "Clan meeting!" Bloodpaw heaved himself to his paws, seeing that Lightning was stirring as well. Rain, Rat, and Soot where already awake and grooming themselves.

"We better get going," Lightning meowed. "Icetalon doesn't like to wait." She sprang to her paws and dashed down the burned hall. Bloodpaw took off after her.

"Hey, wait up!" he called. He heard the paw steps of the other trainees behind him as he thumped after the orange tabby. He followed her distinctive scent until finally it stopped dead. He skidded to a halt at a fork and looked both ways, hen he felt someone bowl him over and heard an excited giggle. He turned his head just enough o see Lightning on top of him.

"C'mon, you are so _slow_," she purred, hopping off him and taking off down the left fork. Bloodpaw followed her into a huge, round room. Icetalon sat in the middle, all the way against one wall. Cats began to file in, and the white she-cat watched over them with her night-colored eyes. When everyone was there, she started.

"I know you can have all probably heard of the new cat that had joined us yesterday," Icetalon meowed. "He will make a fine fighter, and for now, he will be an apprentice. Bloodpaw, step forward." Taken aback by the suddenness, Bloodpaw felt his paws carry him towards the white cat. She looked down on him. "I, Icetalon, First in Command of BloodClan, find this young cat worthy of becoming a trainee. I give him the name of Blood. His instructor will be Bark, come forward." A dark brown tomcat stepped out of the crowd and stood before Blood and Icetalon.

"Teach him all you know, and I'm sure he will be as great as a fighter as you," Icetalon told him. Bark's eyes glowed with pride and determination as he bowed his head to his leader.

"I will," he promised, and stepped back. Blood almost went to touch noses with Bark, until he noticed that the fighter wasn't coming up to him. It must be different around here…

"We welcome you as a full member of BloodClan," Icetalon said. A slow chant started, and the name "Blood" echoed off each wall. Blood wished it would stop, but it didn't. This was his new name, his new life… He was a trainee, being taught in BloodClan, by an instructor given to him by First in Command. There was no escaping it now. Everything was different.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Tour of the Territory

**Xo-Oceansong-xo… **What happened? And who's thinder?  
**Monster345… **Um, never heard of it, sorry. But I bet it is.  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **It is kind of confusing, the whole thing with BloodClan, but it's not that important how they got there. They're just… there…  
**Amberstar-Leader of SkyClan… **I dunno… you'll have to read to find out :D And no, not exactly.  
**Forbiddenrace1… **That's a good idea, maybe he will!  
**Allan pike… **I've already got a story plan so you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

NOTE**: I have updated the Allegiances, so go and check it out! Now it's got BloodClan there, too.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Tour of the Territory**

"Clan meeting is over," Icetalon yowled over the chant, and everything gradually became quieter as the cats when back to their dens. Blood looked around and noticed that even the nurses and kits were at the meeting. Then he thought of the medicine cat. How could they not have a medicine cat? What if someone got hurt? Would they just be left to die? His thoughts were interrupted by Icetalon's calm meow.

"Blood, Bark is going to give you a tour of the territory now, so you can learn to defend it," she said to him. Beside her was the dark tom known as Blood's new instructor. _An instructor must be what they call a mentor._

"Follow me," Bark told him, and went for the exit of the room. Blood followed close behind him, not wanting to get lost like he had with Lightning… Lightning! Where was she anyway? Blood looked behind him to see the orange trainee making her way to the exit as well.

"See you soon," she mewed to Blood. "And be careful," she added, flicking him gently with her tail. Then she ran off to the trainees' den. Blood kept the brown tom's tail in sight so that he wouldn't lose him. They went through the black corridors until finally, Blood saw a light up ahead. Bark still went at the same pace, but Blood's paws were itching to run forward. He wanted to be out of this place!

When the two toms got outside, Blood saw that it wasn't much better. The trees were all bare even though it was not leaf-bare. _Maybe they are naturally bare? _Bark led Blood on until they were in the midst of the bare forest. Blood looked up and suddenly felt naked standing under the none-leafed trees. Bark didn't seem to mind.

"This is The Forest," Bark explained. "It's where we hunt and gather prey." Blood glanced at the trees and then at the dirt ground beneath his paws. It didn't look like a place that much prey would want to be, but then again, what did Blood know? He had never been here before.

At that moment, a thin mouse scampered out from behind a stalk of dry grass and darted across Bark's path. Instantly, the brown tom was on the mouse's heals. He chased it for a heartbeat and then pounced. He landed on the other side of it and then frightened it. He brought his unsheathed paws on top of the small creature, killing it with heartbeats. Blood watched in awe at the hunter.

"I'll teach you how to kill prey later," Bark meowed, gulping down the mouse.

"What about the nurses?" Blood asked. "Or the kits?"

"Huh?" Bark looked up from the prey.

"Aren't you… going to feed them first?" Blood continued. Bark had a puzzled expression on his face.

"We've never don't it that way before," he told him. "We hunt for ourselves. As for the nurses, they hunt for the kits and themselves."

"How about the elders?" Blood meowed.

"What?"

"The cats that are too old to hunt and fight," Blood sighed.

"We don't have any 'elders' here," Bark growled, growing more annoyed with every stupid question this curious cat was asking. "Enough with the questions! I need to give you this tour, and the less questions, the better; it'll help us get done quicker." Blood blinked. Everything was so harsh in BloodClan. Why did they even bother getting together to form a Clan if all they did was look after themselves?

Blood followed Bark into the Twoleg place again and they walked on until they reached the first fence that Blood had encountered before.

"Our territory ends here," Bark said. He pointed his muzzle to the left. "Go all the way down until you reach a fence and our territory ends there." He flicked his head to the right. "And all the way that way until you reach a river. At the end of The Forest, our territory comes to an end, too."

"So all of this is BloodClan land?" Blood asked, amazed at the wide rang of territory that Bark claimed they had.

"Yes," Bark answered. "No cat in these areas dares to venture beyond their own yard." Bark looked proud at having the cats filled with so much fear and Blood felt disgusted. But he didn't say anything, and just followed after Bark as they headed back to the camp. Bark waved his tail at the huge black den.

"BloodClan camp," was all he said and they went in. Blood was engulfed with darkness again, except for the little flecks of light that was pouring out of the many holes in the walls. "You can get to know the rest of the camp on your own—every trainee had to do that. So, I'll let you find your way back to your den." Without another word, Bark went off into the darkness of the corridors and left Blood alone to explore. _Every trainee had to do that. _Bark's words rang in his head. Why had Lightning showed his around then? Did she pity for him? Or had she tried to get him in trouble? Not sure whether to be angry or thankful, Blood tried to locate his den.

He remembered where the fighters' den was from the trainee den, so if he could just follow Bark's scent to the fighters' den, then it would be a walk in the forest from there. Using his excellent sense of smell, Blood followed the tom's scent down the left hall.

He didn't recognize it, and at first, Blood thought he was on the wrong track. Maybe bark was trying to trick him? Maybe he knew that Blood would try to do this, so he wanted to make it harder? Or maybe Blood just had a very bad memory… Continuing to go along with the strange smell, Blood carried on. He finally began to recognize his surroundings when the scent veered to the right. Shrugging away his uncertainty, Blood kept his nose down.

From the end of the hallway, Blood could hear excited meows. _It definitely isn't the fighters' den, _he concluded in his head. But his curiosity drove him forward, and he went to find what the source of the noise was. He came to another round room that was slightly different then the one he had visited earlier, and saw many cats crowed around a center point. He located Lightning among the all the commotion and sat beside her.

"Hey!" she purred, seeing him. "You done with the tour?"

"Yes," Blood meowed back, deciding not to say anything about showing him around the night before. "What's all of this?" he asked instead, pointing with his tail at all of the cats.

"River thinks that he's ready to be a fighter," Lightning answered, craning her neck to see above the cats. Light came down in the middle of the room from a hole in the ceiling, giving every cat a better view.

"Who's River?" Blood found himself asking.

"A trainee," Lightning told him. "You didn't meet him because he was out training the night you came." Blood nodded, and suddenly, the room went quiet. Blood glanced back to see Icetalon standing in the doorway with her head high and her blue eyes glaring. She stepped in and immediately, an isle was cleared for her to walk into the center. She didn't speak, or look at anyone in particular, but kept her head high and looked at the far wall.

"Where is he?" Icetalon meowed loudly. A confident-looking, brown tabby tom padded out of the crowd. His light blue eyes resembled water, and Blood knew that the cat was River.

"Here I am," River replied.

"So you think you're fit to be a fighter?" Icetalon asked coolly. The gap behind her closed up as cats stared on with anxiety rippling off their pelts.

"Yes," River answered. Suddenly, Icetalon lunged at him.

**Dun dun dun… Cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon, but until then, muahaha!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Ruthless

**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **Hehe, I love that movie  
**Allan pike… **Thanks! And I get it… And no. Fighters in BloodClan do not get Warrior names.  
**Darnkess-Muffin… **oO Got it! Here you go!  
**Shadowed Horizon… **Thank you! And you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!  
**Amerstar-Leader of SkyClan… **Read on to find out! Uh, what? French fries?...  
**Monster345… **Perhaps… XD  
**Tanfeather… **Ooh, you changed your name! Nice! And, aah! Don't hurt me!!  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Thank you! And it's okay. I don't like them very much either, that's why I made them so mean, haha! And here's the answer to your other question –pokes chapter-

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! I guess I kinda got lazy… I'll try not to let it happen again XD**

**Chapter Fourteen: Ruthless**

River did not move, but instead, stared at Icetalon with narrowed eyes. Out of instinct, his fur bristled, but he forced his paws to stay put. Icetalon landed a mouselength away from his nose, and then smiled, baring shining white fangs.

"Cloud," Icetalong demanded. A thin, pure white she-cat came out of the crowd and sat before her leader. She looked troubled, yet confident. Blood wondered what was going on, and a chill ran up her spine. Whatever was happening couldn't be good.

"Are you both ready?" Icetalon asked, not showing much concern. River and Cloud glanced at each other and then back at the white she-cat who was waiting impatiently. They didn't nod, as Blood noticed, but spoke clearly.

"Yes," they answered together. Icetalon took a few steps back so that she was against the edge of the wall and then flicked her tail.

"Very well then," she meowed. "Begin." The same troubled confidence look returned to Cloud's face as she glared at River. River's claws slid out as he lifted his tail slightly. They glared at each other and then Cloud pounced. She locked her paws with River's and they fell over. The crowd of cats began to cheer, and confusion washed through Blood's mind like a flood.

Cloud slashed one paw across River's face, and then he kicked out with his hind paws, badly scratching her underbelly. She lay on the floor for a few heartbeats before looking up. River pounced on her and raked his claws through her flank. She let out a terrified yowl as Blood watched on in horror. Why were they doing this?

River stood back and growled, his eyes challenging as Cloud struggled to get to her paws. She managed and darted for River, but he easily dodged it. Coming around from behind her, River jumped onto her back and she fell to the ground. Cloud hissed with pain as he clung onto her back. Then she rolled over on the side. She was too slow though, and River easily pounced off. He came in and snapped at her chest. She batted at his muzzle as her breath quickened. Blood's eyes filled with tears as he couldn't 

bear to watch anymore. Lightning didn't seem to notice and watched on with eagerness in her gaze. The whole crowd of cats began to call out River's name as he moved in on his opponent again.

He flashed out one paw and hit Cloud's neck. Then he dove in a final time and dug his fangs deep into her throat. Her scream was cut short as the life was drained from her gaze. Soon she lay limp, leaving just a brown tom in front her, brimming with pride.

"River! River!" The crowd exploded with cheers, cold, heartless cheers. Blood's fur bristled as he looked up. Icetalon's eyes softened as she walked over to the panting trainee. She purred and touched her muzzle to his.

"Well done, River," she said. "You fought bravely, and for that, you will earn your position as a fighter." River grinned as he held his head high, taking in all of the praise he got from the other cats of his Clan. Lightning called out his name, too, but Blood felt as if his jaws were glued shut. There was a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Clan meeting is over," Icetalon announced, and cats began to file out of the room. River walked out happily as he made his way to his new den, the fighters' den. Blood followed Lightning out to the trainees' den.

"That was so cool," she mewed as they walked. "River did an awesome job. Don't you think?' She turned her head to Blood.

"Yea," he muttered. "Why did… why did he kill her though?"

"Oh, that's right, you're new here," she chuckled. "Why do I keep forgetting? Anyway, when trainees think that they have trained long enough to become a fighter, they tell Icetalon. The next day there is a battle between the trainee and their instructor. If the trainee wins, then they get to be a fighter. If they don't, well, they're dead."

"Isn't that kind of… harsh?" Blood asked.

"What?" Lightning seemed confused. "Never thought of it that way. I guess not. I mean, it makes sense. The trainee should be able to defend themselves, right?" Lightning didn't say another word as she padded into the den. Blood sighed. Everything here was wrong. Death was only to be used as a last resort—not to prove yourself!

"Aw, I'm gonna miss River," Blood heard Soot saying when he went in.

"I'm glad he made it," Rain mewed.

"But it looked like Cloud went easy on him," Rat hissed, lashing his bald tail.

"Cloud's always been a softy," Lightning snorted.

"Lightning's right," Soot said, backing her up.

"Hey, what'd Blood think of the fight?" Rat meowed, turned his narrowed-eyed gaze to Blood. The other cats turned their head as well.

"Ruthless," Blood replied simply. Rat blinked.

"There he goes with his big words again!" he laughed.

"Don't worry, Blood," Lightning reassured. "Rat was _born _stupid." Rat snapped his head around and hissed.

"At least I don't go and defend random strangers," Rat muttered under his breath. Lightning glared at him.

"Shut up if you don't want another one of those on your face," Lightning growled, pointing her tail to the scratch she had given him the day before. Blood sank to the ground. "Storm taught me a lot, and I would be more than happy to demonstrate." She arched her back and hissed. Blood guessed that Storm must be Lightning's instructor from the way she talked about him.

"Lightning!" a voice called from the entrance. Every cat brought their attention to the doorway. Blood's heart thumped against his chest as he saw a cat standing there. It wasn't just that though… Blood felt as if he knew this cat somehow, and it made his chill to the bone.

The dark gray tabby tom stood there, looking at the young cats with bright yellow eyes. "I'm taking you training," he said to Lightning. Blood saw the tom glance at him and then worry flooded his expression. Lightning go to her feet slowly and walked over to the gray cat.

"C'mon!" he urged, looking away from Blood. Lightning pounced forward and the two of them disappeared into the darkness of the halls. An image played in Blood's mind, and he saw again Quailflight and the mysterious cat. This time, the cat was dark gray, but he couldn't get a good look at his eyes. The image faded and Blood exhaled deeply.

"You okay?" Soot asked more with curiosity than concern.

"Fine," Blood muttered, but he wasn't sure if he would be for long.

**So here's where things start to get more mysterious and stuff. Review!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Bird's Return

**Tanfeather... **_ow. _Sorry... -rubs head-  
**Forbiddenrace1... **Tada!  
**Allan pike... **Read and find out! Muahaha!  
**xx-Starfall-xx... **Thanks :) I don't like BloodClan either, as you can tell XD  
**Darkness-Muffin... **I will, I will! -cowers-  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions... **So do I, but then again, I'm evil. -evil laughter- Hehe, just kidding.  
**Troublestripe... **Your compliment means a thousand words, don't worry :)  
**BloodCanvas... **Yup! Here ya go!  
**hyper active pixie... **Maybe I will... maybe I won't...  
**xxMistyStarxx... **That means a lot, thanks!

**I'm really, **_**really **_**sorry everyone! I hardly had any time to go online this past, er, month and a half. More tests are awating me at school, so that only makes it worse. But I promise to try to get in a new chapter whenever I can. This probably will be the longest time that I keep you all hanging. But don't worry, I haven't given up on Blood yet! Once again, sorry for the delay, and here you go:**

**Chapter Fifteen: Bird's Return**

There wasn't really much for Blood to do after Lightning had gone training since Bark hadn't come to get him for training, and soon, Blood began to wonder if maybe he could go and fetch his ment--instructor. But then again, there was always a chance that BloodClan's messed up traditions may forbid that, so he decided to stay put.Now bored out of his mind, Blood sat with his head on his paws. Not long after, a question wormed its way into his mind and he was compelled to ask:

"Hey, Soot?" The dark gray tom flicked his head around to see who had called his name. Then his gaze softened--although Blood couldn't even see it--and he replied.

"What?"

"I was just wondering... you know, you and Storm look a lot alike. Are you two--" Blood was then cut short by Soot's quick answer.

"No," the tom snapped, before giving Blood his back.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Blood wondered aloud.

"We're not related," Soot said flatly, not turning to face him.

"Why are you acting like I'm trying to ruffle your fur?" Blood's own curiosity made him feel weak, but he couldn't rest until he had his questions answered.

"Just shut up," Soot growled. "We're not related, and that's all you need to know." Completely bewildered, Blood finally let the subject drop. Why was Soot acting so strangely? Blood let his eyes drift to Rat and Rain, who were looking at him like he was some kind of monster. _What, _he wanted to ask, but didn't.Curling himself into a tight ball, he soon floated off into unconciousness.

After what seem to him like moments, Blood felt a soft paw prodding him awake. He peeled open his eyes and glanced up to see who it was. Expecting to see Lightning, or maybe even Soot to apologize (as if), Blood was astonished to see a beautiful she-cat with glossy fur that shone golden in the faint moonlight. He also noticed that he was no longer in BloodClan's Trainee Den, but instead, back in a part of the forest he had never explored. Leafy trees loomed all around him, and with shocking realization, he found out that he was in ThunderClan territory; the cat standing in front of him was Quailflight.

"Wh--where... what are you doing here?" Blood stammered. The young medicine cat parted her jaws in what, at first, seemed like an answer, but then Blood's ears rang as she let out an earsplitting wail. Paralyzed, Blood could do nothing but watch and listen to the golden cat's cries, bouncing off every tree in the forest.

"What's wrong with you?" he tried to scream over her voice, but she wailed louder, and out of the corner of his eye Blood could have sworn he saw two pairs of yellow eyes glaring at them. When he turned his head to see, though, there was nothing there. Finally, Quailflight's voice died down and she was staring innocently back at Blood.

"What was that for?" he demanded, flattening his ears to his head.

"Remember," said the golden cat, although not in the slightly loud yet gentle voice he was used to from Gatherings. Instead, her meow was no more than a raspy whisper. "Remember," she repeated, "and never forget what had happened. You know the truth. You're the only one."

"No one trusts me," Blood found himself wailing. "I'm the bad omen, I'm the danger to ShadowClan."

"Silence." Blood was surprised by the intensity in her command, but he wouldn't stop.

"Can't you see? No one wants me in the territories any more. No one loves me, and no one would help me that night--not even my own father."

"Fool," Qualiflight hissed. "There is someone. That cat is right under your nose! You do not see it, though, for you are too absorbed. Look around you, and surely, you will soon see the light of day that has come to you." With that, Quailflight grinned, revealing glittering white fangs, and then vanished--just like that. A second later, Blood was back in the dark room--the Trainee's Den--and another paw was prodding at him this time.

"Blood, Blood!" a different voice was also calling. There was alarm in it, and as soon as Blood looked up, he saw the terrified face of an orange tabby--Lightning.

"What, what is it?" Blood asked drowsily.

"You... you were screaming," Lightning told him. Blood's eyes widened. "I couldn't understand what it was you were saying, but I think you were wailing about some bird. It was so loud... it hurt to hear you." Blood glanced around the area to see every Trainee staring at him.

"A bird?" Blood asked.

"I think so... are you okay?" Lightning pressed her body up to his flank and immediately shrank away.

"What now?"

"You're cold as ice!" Lightning's fur bristled with fright, and Blood soon realized that she was right. He gave a violent shudder, and then the warmth began to flow back into his body.

"Are you okay?" Lightning asked. Blood curled into a tight ball again and flicked his tail.

"Yea, fine," he murmured. He buried his head under his paws, but he could not bring himself to sleep, so he just laid there.

"Will you be okay?" Lightning repeated.

"Yes," Blood answered, harsher than he had intended. He attempted to slow his breathing, to make it look as if he had fallen asleep. Plus, it might help him actually fall asleep.

After what seem like forever, Blood's mind began to slip out of conciousness, but then, something pressed up againast his fur. Angry, Blood was about to hiss at whoever it was sitting there, and his neck fur began to rise, but all of his anger was forgotten when he heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're alright," the voice said. _What? I'm right here! The mousebrain is sitting right next to me!_ Confused, Blood dared to open just one eye to glance over to his side. He was stunned when he found that no one was there. He blinked, and then the warm feeling disappeared, only to be rplaced by unavoidable tiredness.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Sunpaw

**Heartsong's Fanfictions... **I guess I'll take the wierd part as a compliment (I get that comment too often to take it otherwise ;)) and thanks about the suspenseful part--I really do try!  
**Forbiddenrace1... **You may find out when I update :D  
**xx-Starfall-xx... **Here's basically what happened at the end: -Blood hears a voice that's comforting him, and he assumed it to be Lightning. When he opens his eyes, no one is there, but the voice is soothing somehow, so he falls asleep.- Hope that clears things up for you :) And thanks!  
**xxMistyStarxx... **Yep, -sigh- And thanks It means a lot for someone to favor one of my characters from a story!  
**Darkness-Muffin... **OMG, I love cookies XD  
**Allan pike... **-gasp- Maybe... -switchy eyes- I'm not tellin' :P

**Thanks again to everyone who understands my lack of writing. I kind of had a block, I was kind of lazy, and I was really busy--let's just say it's a combo of those. Oh, and yea, my computer was held hostage by my dad because it broke TT But I gots a new one now and it's so purdy :-P I'll be writing a lot more otfen now with my purdy computer!**

-Maplestar

**And now another awaited chapter--enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Sunpaw**

An unusally speckled and light brown she-cat opened her eyes and gazed up with sky-clue eyes back in the ShadowClan camp. She sighed heavily, forced a weak stretch and padded out into the main clearing to see if her mentor was awake, and perhaps willing to take her training today. She barely smiled to herself as she saw that, infact, her white-furred mentor, Crescentfrost, was munching on some fresh kill and chatting with a gray she-cat known around the camp as Bluemoon. The speckled she-cat didn't want to disturb her mentor--the was strictly forbidden in ShadowClan unless of an emergency--and so she made her way over to the fresh-kill pule to pick out a small mouse for herself.

Since she had her back turned to the apprentices den, she hadn't noticed a pale golden tom walk up to her until he called her name.

"Hey, Sunpaw," he greeted, plopping himself beside her. With a faint purr that she was sure he couldn't hear, Sunpaw replied.

"Good morning, Yarrowpaw." Sunpaw dropped her eyes to finish off her meal. Yarrowpaw purred in reponse, and she realized that he must have heard her weak happiness.

"Wanna see if we can go training together later?" he asked. With a disappointed wave of realization, Sunpaw remembered that Bluemoon was Yarrowpaw's mentor. _How convenient, _she thought grimly. Yarrowpaw must have seen the sourness in her gaze, for he pointed out:

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice got softer, which hardly ever happened, but Sunpaw just gave a brisk nod, not even bothering to look up from the pile of small bones in front of her. Sunpaw was pretty much the only apprentice in camp that Yarrowpaw was friendly with--maybe even the only cat at that matter--, but maybe it was because their mothers had nursed at almost the same time, only a few days apart.

Most of the cats in the camp thought that tehir close bonding was because of this reason, but Sunpaw knew otherwise. She never felt bad, though, that she could not return the feelings that he felt for her, and this was for two reasons: One, her heart was too broken at the moment, and two, he destested the one who Sunpaw felt for so.

This never ruined their frienship, though, even though sometimes wished it did--to rid of all the rumors. His clinginess was really getting on her nerves currently, when she was still battling with herself internally for letting go of her best friend. She had to forget him now, though, for he had moved on--been driven away from ShadowClan for something she was sure he hadn't done. It had been two cats' words and all of the Clan's suspicions against one "bad omen", though. What kind of odds are those?

Sunpaw, miserably, still couldn't help but wonder, even after half a moon of his disappearance if maybe she could have helped him stay in camp is she had reacted better. She hadn;t even offered to watch him when he was held like a prisoner in the camp--that would be the least she could do, right?--and instead, let the job be taken by his beautiful sister, Snowpaw.

Why did she feel so strongly about this, though? It's not like there had never been any death in ShadowClan before. What would she have done if he _had _died? Sunpaw shuddered to think of that.

"Sunpaw!" a voice yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yay, she's alive!" someone else said, with a hint of humor to their tone. Sunpaw shook herself back into reality to see Crescentfrost, Bluemoon, and Yarrowpaw standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Crescentfrost asked, though she didn't seem so concerned. Sunpaw nodded. "Good, shall we get going now?" acting all too quickly to change the subject.

"Yea," was Sunpaw's only reply, before the group of four headed off into the forest. Bluemoon and Crescentfrost walked ahead as Yarrowpaw fell back in step with the speckled she-cat.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yarrowpaw clarified. Sunpaw nodded vigoroulsy this time. _Can't you just drop it? _Sunpaw wanted to hiss.

"We're going to mark our borders near ThunderClan," Crescentfrost informed the two apprentices, not even looking over her shoulder. Sunpaw could hear her, even though she thought she wasn't supposed to, say more softly to Bluemoon, "If ThunderClan want to invade for something that red-eyed code-breaker did to them, we might as well make our scent borders strong to show them we mean business." At this, Sunpaw's stomach lurched and her heart leaped. _How dare you!_

"What?" Crescentfrost spun around with her fur bristling. "What did you say?"

"I was... I..." Sunpaw hesitated. Was Crescentfrost talking to her? What had she done? "What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"I heard you! I heard you say, 'How dare you'!" Crescentfrost took a step toward her apprentice and Sunpaw shrank back.

"I said that out loud?" she asked, wide-eyed. She noticed that her anger must have gotten the best of her, for it wasn't only her mentor who was shocked, Yarrowpaw and Bluemoon were also watching her with bewildered expressions.

"Yes, mouse-brain! How else did I hear you?" Crescentfrost hissed. "I thought you knew better than to speak out against your mentor, or even listen in on their conversation for that matter. You don't want to grow up to be like a filthy ThunderClan cat, do you?" Taken aback by the way her mentor had spit out ThunderClan's name like it was a piece of mouse bile, Sunpaw flinched.

"I-I'm sorry," Sunpaw stammered.

"No you aren't," Cresentfrost growled. A long silence followed, and it seemed as if the whole forest was holding their breath. Sunpaw looked into her mentor's cold eyes, and thought she saw something deep within them, but she wasn't too sure. An idea suddenly struck Sunpaw like a lightning bolt.

"He didn't do it," Sunpaw said, but it came out in no more than a whisper.

"What did you say?" the white she-cat snarled, taking another step closer.

"Bloodpaw didn't do it," she cried, more loudly. "I did." She was surprised at the confidence in her voice.

"You speak lies," Crescentfrost told her.

"No," Sunpaw argued. "I hired a rogue to kill Quailflight. I hated ThunderClan, and I... I knew they'd be weak without a medicine cat." Not regretting what she had just said, Sunpaw waited for Crescentfrost's reaction. Yarrowpaw was now staring at her with eyes widened to almost his whole face, and Bluemoon didn't look any less surprised.

"Why'd you do it?" Crescentfrost asked sotfly, her eyes still narrowed.

"He said he'd get me a lot of fresh-kill," Sunpaw explained weakly.

"I didn't smell rogue scent."

"He lied, he didn't bring it." Sunpaw paused. "Bloodpaw didn't do it," she repeated.

"What is your point?" Crescent spat.

"He didn't do it--will you please bring him back? He doesn;t deserve the punishments--I do." Sunpaw looked down at her paws, trying to be convincing.

"Very well then," Crescentfrost sighed. She then turned to Bluemoon. "I hope you don't mind, but you may have to do the scent markers alone. I'll go take this traitor home and let Soulstar deal with her." Crescentfrost spit the word 'traitor' out just as filled with hatred as she had 'ThunderClan'.

All the way back to camp, Sunpaw's heart beat excitedly, but she put on her best "ashamed" face. She hardly understood what had just happened, but she knew that Bloodpaw may be coming home. Wy had she done it? Almost knocking her over like a blow from an opponent's paw, Sunpaw thought one thing.

_Am I really in love with Bloodpaw?_

**Aw, young love! Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter of Sunpaw's (long) point of view :)**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Suspicions

**Heartsong's Fanfictions... **Don't worry, I'm not offended, but why don't you like Sunpaw?  
**Allan pike... **I'll try my best to make it interesting, and never! Muahaha!  
**Shadowed Horizon... **Yea, I guessed I needed some drama. X3  
**Duskblood... **Here you go!  
**Darkness-Muffin... **Yes, I like cookies! _(Me gusta las galletas!) _Yay!  
**Forbiddenrace1... **I guess she's just so confused and crazy in love, hehe --  
**Ghostpelt... **Thanks! I will!

**O... mi... gosh... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! My mouth totally hung open when I saw I finally got 100 reviews! Thank you all to everyone who has read my story! I'll try to make it extra suspenseful and intersting as I can now! I LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN!!**

-Maplestar X3

**Chapter Seventeen: Suspicions**

It had been nearly half a moon that Blood had survived BloodClan, but he was growing sad. Homesickness clawed at his belly every time he laid his head down to sleep, and whenever he curlced himself into a comfortably tight ball, he would imagine he was back in the forest, only to be disturbed by the wail of an angry fighter somewhere in the distance. As Blood had figured out, Icetalon never took any real notice to these cat-vs.-cat quarrels, and it made Blood sick to think that they could even call themselves a Clan.

Then again, it was just how they were raised.

Even when eventually realizing that the cat wasn't to much to blame as the way he or she was brought up, Blood could never get over the fact that they were still all together. These cats were vicious, cruel, and had no real code to live by--what more could little Blood expect?

Having stayed up most of the night already, Blood looked around at all of his sleeping den mates. Their chest fur rose and fall with every breath they took, and Blood knew that they were deep asleep. Suddenly, a strong scent overwhelemed Blood's nose, just as he was about to drift off himself. His ears pricked and then swiveled forward, trying to locate any sound, but none came. He didn't see anything unual either, but still the horrid sensation continued. Following his nose alone, Blood got up silently and padded out of the den entrance and down the hall.

By now, he had managed to memorize most of the passageways in the abandoned Twoleg home. Suspetcing something from the fighters' den, Blood made his way down that specific corridor and raced down it, carefully keeping his paws as silent as air. The scent became stronger as he ran on, and an image bounced around in his head, but it was too blurred and he couldn't recognize what it was. Throwing that to the side temporarily, Blood forced his feet onward, until he reached the fighters' den. He stopped abruptly to make sure he didn't hear any voices. Grateful for his dark coat, he assumed the fighters to be oblivious and continued on and out the main entrance, watching the opposite wall as he passed the area where so many fighters slept so they would not see his gleaming red eyes.

Glad to finally be out in the open again, Blood only took a brief second to be mesmorized by the freshness and light of it all as he watched the very faint moonlight splatter everywhere, and then continued following the strange scent. BloodClan scent had never really familiarized itself with him yet, but now, Blood was certain that the trail he was following came from a BloodClan fighter. Anxiousness and worry kept Blood's tired paws moving as he tracked the cat.

With stomach curling realization, Blood soon saw where this cat's track was going--toward ShadowClan territory. Now, desperate to see his old home again, Blood dashed through the thin trees at the edge of the Twolegs' area. It got darker and darker as the trees' canopies got denser, and the sweet smell of ShadowClan drifted all around Blood as he ran. He noticed that the tracks veered off to his left, and then got overwhelmingly strong. _The cat is close by, _Blood thought, and then, as if on cue, Blood could just barely made out the siloutette of a dark-colored cat, sitting with its tail curled around to its front. _Its waiting. _

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Soulstar had kept Sunpaw waiting long enough, the small, speckled cat decided to herself. Finally, she saw the firgure of her--now dark orange--leader stepping out of his hollowed-log den. Apparently, Crescentfrost hadn't expected it to take as long as it did either, for beside her apprentice, she was prodding at the ground with her paws impatiently.

"I felt I have pondered my decision long enough," Soulstar announced quietly so that he would not awake the sleeping Clan. _No kidding, _Sunpaw growled inwardly.

"Why have you made us wait this long?" Crescentfrost asked, not unkindly.

"I wanted to wait until the camp was asleep," Soulstar answered, just as calm. Crescentfrost nodded her head in understanding. Sunpaw just kept her gaze on her tabby leader. "Now," Soulstar continued, "I understand that you, Sunpaw, have confessed to have hired a rogue to rid of Quailflight?" Soulstar seemed all too kind about this, and Sunpaw cringed. She knew why he was not angry at her and was at Bloodpaw, and the prejudice made her want to deliver a hard blow to the side of his head.

"Yes," she replied weakly.

"You do realize that this could get you exiled?" Soulstar told the young she-cat. Sunpaw nodded shakily--only now did she see the intensity of what she had done.

"I will not do that to you, though," Soulstar said to Sunpaw, making her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I see you as a loyal member to ShadowClan," Soulstar explained. "As long as it is not mentioned in this camp again--or anywhere in the forest for this matter--then I will let you off with a moon's length of time to care for our elder, Cobratalon. If it is brought up again, though, be sure that the punishment will be harsher." With this said, Soulstar flicked his tail and bounded off to his den. Sunpaw sat with her mouth hanging slightly open. Why hadn't he mentioned anything about Bloodpaw's return? Were they just going to leave him? She wanted to wail, but didn't, for Crescentfrost turned a calm gaze to her and shooed her off with her tail.

"Off to your den, now," her mentor instructed. "You have to get up early to care for Cobratalon." She flinched a little at his name, and then shook her head slightly. Sunpaw, seeing no other option as to obey, walked back to her den with her tail drooping. Now wanting to show her suspcions for Crescentfrost, she didn't bother to look over her shoulder.

If she had turned around, though, she may have seen the sly, white, grey-flecked cat's eyes glint with plessure. As the whole camp slept, a single snow-white figure slipped out of the camp entrance and into the jet black forest.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Discovery

**Tanfeather... **Sorry, it wouldn't get intersting if I didn't :D  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions... **Oh, I understand.  
**Allan pike... **Just dandy!  
**Forbiddenrace1... **Actually, I thought I made it kind of obvious (sorry if that offends you :() but it's Crescentfrost. If you go to alliances you'll see that she is a white cat with pale gray flecks.  
**Silversparrow19... **Thanks! Don't worry, I'm hardly ever on either.

**Chapter Eighteen: Discovery**

Blood scrambled silently up a tree and waited patiently, watching the dark cat's every move. A few times, the cat flicked his head around, and then looked like he was about to leave, but something kept him from going. With bristling neckk fur, Blood crouched in the darkness of the pines and never let the dark cat leave his sight.

It seemed like forever, but finally, Blood could scent another cat coming. It smelled so familiar and sweet that Blood almost thought he had fallen asleep. But he gave himself a quick nip at his paw and found out how much it hurt--he was definetly awake. Straining his ears forward to listen for the other's appearance, Blood leaned in just a little.

What he saw after a few heartbeats gave him a shock like lightning. A chill ran up and down his spine, and his lip curled back as the scent overwhelmed him--ShadowClan, Crescentfrost. Able to clearly make out the white, specked fur of Sunpaw's mentor, Blood stifled a growl when he saw her and the dark cat twine tails and touch noses in greeting.

"Hello again," Crescentfrost purred softly. "You have finally managed to get away?"

"Yes," the dark cat replied. "As have you." Blood's stomach curled in a sickly manner with rage. This dark cat was a traitor--and Crescentfrost was, too!

"The plan is working perfectly," Crescentfrost continued. "I have gained Soulstar's trust, and that red-eyed beast is gone from our Clan." Hearing Crescentfrost speak of him like that made Blood's heart thump wildly and his eyes sting. Of course, all of his life he was well aware that he wasn't everyone's _favorite _cat, but h had never heard anyone speak of their hatred for him this strongly. Fighting back tears, Blood forced himself to listen.

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you..." The dark cat lowered his head slightly. Crescentfrost took a step forward and hissed,

"What?"

"The red-eyed cat is in our Clan now," the dark cat admitted. "Icetalon sees something in him... I don't understand. He is fitting in well, but I think... I think he may suspect something of me." Crescentfrost's eyes could be seen widening madly from Blood's view.

"_What?_" she yowled. "It will ruin everything if he finds out! It will--" Crescentfrost stopped herself as the dark cat flinched. Suddenly, a hostile look entered her stare. "We must get rid of him. If he finds out, then he will be sure to come back and tell Soulstar. Our plan will be ruined--I will be _killed_. There's only one way to avoid this." The dark cat's tail curled with seeming plessure, liking the sound of her vicious whisper.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We must kill the red-eyed cat." Blood staggered in place, winded by what he had just heard. A lump caught in his throat as he bit back a screech. _Kill me? _he thought desperately, his tears unable to be held back now.

"Kill him?" the dark cat echoed, clearly confused.

"Yes, you mouse-brain!" Crescentfrost thoguht for a moment. "But we must do it so that no one finds out. Meet me back again tomorrow night--we shall discuss it." Looking surprised at how quick Crescentfrost had ended the conversation, the dark cat stood still for a second. Then he leaned in and touched his nose to hers.

"Until next time," she told him, "Storm." Blood's heart pounded again in his chest. All he had just heard, all he had just witnessed--he was putting his life on the line now.

"Until next time." Storm turned around and began to walk back to where he had come from, and with one glance at the retreating tom, Crescentfrost did the same. She seemed to be walking slower though. Finally, when the both of them disappeared from view and scent, Blood climbed down the tree and sat for a moment, stunned.

He quickly shook himself to snap back into reality and then began to pad back towards the way Storm had gone. He couldn;t go back to ShadowClan now--unless... Perhaps Soulstar would believed him? Maybe Blood could bring him to this spot so his leader could smell the BloodClan scent?

No. Blood couldn't do that. First, he had to figure out Crescentfrost and Storm's plan. With a heavy, inward sigh, Blood gathered himself and padded off silently away from his old home. He knew he would soon be back though--very soon.

**Omg! So what do you think so far? Is it what you expected? XD Review, review! Oh, by the way, sorry it's so short--I'll try to make my chapters longer :)**


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Shining Sun

**Allan pike... **Hey, no cursing in my reviews DX And to answer your questions: I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'll see if I have the time, and um... cool?  
**Heartsong's fanfictions... **Hehe, sure  
**Tanfeather... **TT Not much of a threat you know... And I wouldn't do that to my little Bloodpaw!... Maybe...  
**xx-Starfall-xx... **Perhaps... And thanks :) And who knows? (I'm not even sure yet ')  
**Forbiddenrace1... **Thanks :) (PS. I forgot, too :P I had to look in the alliances )  
**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover... **Hehe, here you go!

**Chapter Nineteen: Shining Sun**

"C'mon, Blood!" Blood awoke to hear a voice in his ear and a paw prodding at his side. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up just yet. "Blood!" the voice persisted. Still, he pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake." Blood just let his whiskers twitch. "Bark is here and he wants to take you training." Blood's eyes flew open and he sat up immediately. He saw Lightning standing in front of him with her eyes glinting and the other trainees were sleeping. But he didn't see his dark brown instructor.

"Bark isn't here," Blood pointed out in a hiss to the orange tabby beside him.

"Yea, I know," Lightning purred, as if happy to get his fur all ruffled.

"What time of day is it anyway?" Blood sighed, not wanting a fight.

"Dunno," Lightning told him with a shrug. "I reckon it's early." Blood's neck fur stood on end. Today of all days she chose to be an early bird! Still weaery from last night's discovery, all Blood wanted to do was sleep. And he knew he was need his strength for later--he was sure that Storm was sneak out again.

"So why'd you wake me up?" Blood demanded, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I dunno," Lightning admitted again. "I can't sleep for some reason, and I wanted someone to talk to." Blood's heart tore with slight pity for this cat as he watched her look down and trace lines on the floor with her paw. He also felt something else...

"And you chose me to talk to?" Blood blurted out before he had a chance to bite his tongue.

"Yea," Lightning mewed, looking up with a grin. From her throat came a rumbling purr and Blood couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first,"-- Lightning glanced around at the other trainees--"Mind if we take a walk?" Blood cocked his head to the side.

"Are you sure... can we do that?" Back in ShadowClan he knew very well that it was forbidden to get out of camp without the verification of a warrior or your mentor. BloodClan had so many strange rules.

"Yea," Lightning said. But there was something in her eyes that ran a chill up Blood's spine. _She's lying._

"Really?" he asked, trying to seem bewildered.

"Sure," Lightning told him, looking down. _Liar, _he thought again. Something kep him from saying this, though, and he smiled at her.

"Cool," he meowed. "Let's go." He motioned with his tail for her to go first. With a weak grin, she did. It wasn't too long after that a light appeared at the end of a hallway and the two cats broke through. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Stifling a yawn, Blood followed Lightning.

"I guess we could walk this way," she said, weering off to the right.

"Okay," Blood agreed, a little dazed from holding back the yawn.

The two cats walked on and soon, Lighting spoke, startling Blood a bit.

"I thought that maybe it could be a personal question--that's why i wanted to get out of camp--but I can't holod it in anymore...," she began. She was silent, as if waiting for Blood to say something. After a few moments, Blood opened his mouth, but she meowed again. "I was just wondering... do you know why your eyes are red?" Blood didn't fel in the least insulted, but he did feel shocked. He stopped walking and stood motionless for a second.

"I-I'm sorry," Lightning said quickly. "I didn't mean to... It's okay, you don't have to answer." The orange tabby hung her head. Blood jumped to her defense.

"No, it's fine," he said. "It's just that... no one has ever asked me a question like that. Back at my home--my family," he added hastily, "they used to judge me. No one knew why my eyes were red..."

"Did anyone else in your family have red eyes?" Lightning asked in a low voice, now stopping in her tracks as well.

"No," Blood admitted. "They thought I was... a bad omen." He said his last statment in no more than a whisper. His heart tore again with pain, remembering how he had to struggle so for his trust. It didn't matter in the end though--everyone was now better off without him.

"Then let me ask you this," Lightning began again, snapping Blood out of his thoughts. "Have you ever had... dreams of the future?" Her new question surprised Blood more than her last one. What was she getting at?

"No. I mean, at least I don't think so," Blood answered honestly.

"Oh." Lightning glanced down at her paws.

"Why?"

She looked back up. "Well..." She hesitated. "Okay, I know since you're new and all to the Clan I probably shouldn't tell you this... Actually, what could it hurt?" Lightning paused once more. "Well, it's just 'cause Icetalon... whenever she is about to receive a message or something, her eyes always turn red." Lightnign looked away, as if afraid to meet Blood's gaze now.

"The black cat didn't say a thing, but instead, lowered his head slightly and thought for a bit. Icetalon--the leader of BloodClan--had her eyes turn red when she was about to get a prophecy? It made Blood's paw tingle in a strange way, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"Blood?" Lightning interfered with his thoughts again. Blood snapped his head up to look at her, and locked his eyes with hers. "Sorry, did I startle you?" She didn't bother to look away this time. Blood shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"What were yout thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blood said, with more intensity than he had intended. Taken a back by his fierceness, Lightning's ears fell.

"I think we ought to head back now," Lightning suggested, glancing up quickly.

"No!" Blood said back all too fast. "Please," he added softly, "can we just walk a bit longer? I need some time to think." Lightning's ears slowly returned to their normal position and then her eyes brightened a bit.

"Alright," she replied, giving a friendly smile. Oh, how Blood wished he could return the favor.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

They walked on for a while longer until the sun rose higher in the sky. Clouds had begun to form, and Blood could tell that it would rain later on. It wasn't until Blood saw the trees looming closer and closer in front of them did his heart begin to pound with shocking realization. At first he thought Lightning had noticed when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Blood," she said. he turned his head hesitantly to face her as he stopped, too. "Do you smell that?" Confused, Blood sniffed at the air. "BloodClan." Lightning's eyes glinted with mischief and she bared her teeth.

"C'mon, let's follow the tracks!" she purred, excited for an adventure, and she bounded forward towards the trees. Cursing inwardly, Blood followed, wanting to scream out to her. What if she realized that it was his scent mixed with her instructor's? What would she say? Relieved that she was so oblivious, Blood carried on.

A chill ran up Blood's spine as they neared the pines of ShadowClan territory. The blood pounded in his ears as he ran forward. Every second brought him closer and closer to his old home.

"I smell something else now," Lightning told him, wrnkling up her nose.

"Yea," Blood replied, wishing he could share the same disgust. But instead, his eyes began to get moist. _Don't! _he hissed silently at himself.

The two cats finally entered the forest and began to make their way through the thick trees. Blood's heart beat faster as he realized they were nearing the camp. No! He couldn't return to camp--not now anyway. Finally, he gained the courage to say something to his companion.

"Stop!" he snarled. Lightning skidded to a halt and spun around with her fur bristling in fear.

"What is it?" she asked. Suddenly smelling unusually strong ShadowClan scent, Blood's ears pricked and he hissed at Lightning.

"I smell something. Quick, run back!" Lightning blinked, but then took no time to argue. She darted back for the cover of the trees. A close rustling sound came from somewhere in front of Blood and he froze. His neck fur bristled and his heart beat even faster so that soon, it felt as if it would burst out of his chest. Then, just after a mouse raced through his paws, Blood looked up to see a cat stepping out from below a bush.

Blood's heart nearly stopped now as he looked into the eyes of the cat who he was facing. He couldn;t look away, and it took a long time for the image to sink in. There, standing in front of him was a light brown she-cat with darker brown spots. As he gazed into her blue eyes, Blood felt a thorn tug at his heart.

"No," Sunpaw whispered. Blood took a step back and this seemed to startle her. "I can't believe it," she said sotfly again. "You're--you're alive." Blood still couldn't look away from her. His muscles stiffened and he was now rooted to the ground again.

"Please come back," Sunpaw whispered with a slight shudder--or had Blood imagined that? "Don't go." Sunpaw stepped forward so that she was half a mouselength away from him.

"Bloodpaw," she breathed. Blood could feel her warm breath on his face as she bent closer to rest her head on his shoulder. It had been so long since someone had called him by his real name--or so it seemed. Only now could Blood find his paws as they began to tingle uncomfortably. Without warning he dashed away, back towards where he had come.

"Bloodpaw!" Sunpaw screeched after him, tearing at Blood's heart with the amount of pain he heard in her strained voice. he didn't look over his shoulder, and only ran far enough to be out of her sight. He stopped behind a tree to catch his breath and recap one what had just happened. Then, with a strange sensation of being watched, Blood looked up to see Lightning staring wide-eyed at him.

With his mind beginning to spin, Blood could only think one thing: _She heard everything._

**Oh the drama! I hope you liked this chapter--it was long :D**


	22. Chapter Twenty: Bloodred Death

**Allan pike... **Thanks and I did mean DX. And (x2) yes, drama. Lots more of that coming!  
**Forbiddenrace1... **Thanks! You can stop pacing now :) (points to chapter)  
**Cloudstar11... **Yay, more people noticing the drama!  
**Cinnamonpool... **Who knows what'll happen? I don't even know who I want to pair him up with -coughcough-  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions... **Sorry about that--finals are torturous! Good thing the last one ends today.  
**xx-Starfall-xx... **Thanks from me and Lightning!

**Yay, I finally made it up to twenty chapters :P**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry I haven't been able to update as often as I used to. I'm sure you all understand what finals are like? Well, yea. They give us all of our finals crammed into two weeks! But, today is my last one, so I'm going to be updating a lot more now (probably every other day like I wanted to)! So, thanks for listening to my little school-speech, and enjoy the next overly dramatic chapter :D**

**Chapter Twenty: Blood-red Death**

"Lightning…," Blood choked. Lightning kept her same stance, but cowered against the branch she was on. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"Blood, how could you?" she growled in a soft whisper; Blood had to strain his ears to hear her. "I thought you said that you were a wanderer?"

"I…" Blood hesitated. "Well, technically I—" Lightning cut him off there by smearing a wide grin across her face. Blood's head cocked to the side in confusion and worry.

"That's awesome!" she purred, jumping down from the tree. "Are you a spy?" Blood was utterly shocked that Lightning could take this so lightly. But at the same time, a tidal wave of relief washed through him.

"No, I'm not a spy," Blood told the excited tabby in front of him. "Listen, can we get out of here? Then I'll tell you the whole story." Lightning nodded and bounded off into the trees. With only a glance over his shoulder, Blood began to follow. Right before he took the first step, though, he could have sworn that he smelled the saltiness of a single tear falling to ground from somewhere behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, that used to be your old home?" Lightning asked. Blood had just finished telling her the story of how he had been hated in ShadowClan and then how he had been driven out so that he could end up here.

"Yes," he answered.

"Oh, wait 'till the other trainees hear this!" Lightning purred.

"No!" Blood growled with more fierceness than needed. Lightning stopped in her tracks and glanced at him.

"That's the whole reason I lied," Blood said in a softer tone. "They can't know. Nobody can."

"But why not?" Lightning wondered aloud, innocently.

"What do you think Icetalon would do to me if she thought I was a spy?" Blood pointed out. Lightning's ears dropped.

"Oh, yea." Her ears pricked again. "So this can be like… our little secret?" She narrowed her eyes when saying the last part.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Blood replied, "Yea, sort of like that." With a delighted purr, Lightning began to walk forward again.

"Uh oh, it's sunhigh already," she said as Blood got to his paws to follow.

"Maybe we should go faster then?" Blood suggested with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. Lightning didn't seem to catch it, for she looked over her shoulder with a glitter in her eye.

"Good idea. Bet you can't beat me back to BloodClan camp."

"We'll just see about that," Blood hissed playfully, but Lightning was already taking off in the direction of camp. "No fair! You cheated!" Blood added as he ran after her.

The two trainees dashed their way through the forest of Twoleg houses and eventually ended up back in front of the burnt down house known as the BloodClan camp. Lightning poked the side of it with her outstretched paw and a second later Blood did the same.

"Haha, I beat you," Lightning purred.

"That was a tie!" Blood told her.

"Whatever, I won. Let's get inside." Lightning said. Blood happily followed her into the burned den. His heart pounded comfortably in his chest from the long run. It seemed like it had been forever since he had been so free!

As they passed the fighters' den, Lightning dashed across the entrance as to be unseen, but Blood walked a bit slower, taking advantage of his dark fur. He glanced in and saw Storm glaring at the doorway intently. Blood rushed to get away.

When they reached the trainees' den, Blood plopped himself on the floor.

"Where have you two been?" Soot asked in a casual tone. Blood couldn't miss the itching curiosity though.

"Hunting session," Blood answered quickly. He grinned inwardly as he saw Soot's eyes narrow with disappointment.

"How come you aren't carrying any prey?" Soot nosed again.

"We need some more training," Lightning added, playing along.

"I thought he used to be a wanderer," Soot pointed out. Blood's neck hair stood on end in aggravation.

"I did," he hissed. "But that doesn't mean that prey was plentiful out there." Soot finally seemed to back off—until he spoke again.

"Sure, sure," he agreed sarcastically curling into a tight ball and facing away from them. Lightning seemed to get angry now, too. Actually, it was quite obvious.

"You don't believe us?" she accused.

"No, I do," Soot purred, lifting his head. Lightning took the opportunity to bring her unsheathed paw across it and wipe the grin clean off his face. Soot stumbled t the side with three scratch marks now extending from one cheekbone until it reached the corner of his eye.

"You could have blinded me!" Soot snarled.

"Trust me, I could have done _a lot _worse," Lightning answered. Soot turned his back to the couple again and this time took the time to groom scarred face. Blood watched all this time like a statue. Not sure what caused him to look towards the doorway, Blood then saw a pair of yellow eyes. He blinked, though, and they were gone. Lying down, Blood tried to forget what he had just seen.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Icetalon," a gray cat meowed from outside her den with a bowed head, "may I have the permission to enter?"

"Enter," came her smooth voice. The gray cat stepped around the corner he was standing at and came into her view. Icetalon was sitting in the middle of her wide room and looking up at the gray cat as he came in with dark blue eyes.

"State your business," the pure white cat hissed softly.

"It's about Blood," the gray cat obediently answered. "I have some useful information that you may like to know." Icetlaon looked at him and her eyes told him to continue. "He isn't a wanderer. He has come from a place by the name of ShadowClan."

"And why had he come here?" Icetlaon asked, not seeming too curious.

"He was driven out of that old home," the gray cat explained.

"Ah," Icetalon meowed. "Very well." The gray cat knew better than to leave before he was dismissed, so he stayed, rooted to the same spot. Sure enough, Icetalon rose to her paws and walked up to him. She touched the tips of his ears with her tail.

"Aren't you going to do anything about Blood?" the gray cat asked. He added, "He could be a spy for that ShadowClan!" Icetalon acted as if ignoring him, tracing over everyone of his features with the tip of her tail. Suddenly, the gray cat realized what she was doing and a shiver ran through his body.

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

"You have served me well up until this point," Icetalon whispered in his ear. "I no longer have any need for you."

"But what I informed you about Blood," the tom replied, now with shivers running up and down his spine, "wasn't _that_ interesting to know?"

"It would be," Icetalon chuckled, holding up his face to hers with her fluffy, white tail. "It's too bad for you that—" as the gray cat looked down, Icetalon lifted her tail higher so he would look into her eyes—"I already knew that." The gray cat's eyes widened as his heart pounded faster. He knew what was coming next.

"Goodbye, Storm," Icetalon whispered. With one swipe of her paw across his neck, he took one last breath before falling limply to the floor. As Icetlaon sat and watched him, she grinned to herself. It was time. And as she thought this, something amazing happened to her eyes.

They shone blood-red.

**This was a bit of a confusing chapter, so if you have a question just post it in the reviews! I'll be sure to update soon. **


	23. Chapter Twentyone: Auntie

**Allan pike... **Muahahaha, you'll ALL have to wait and see :)  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions.. **-runs around frantically- How?!  
**Forbiddenrace1... **You can stop twitching now -takes a step back- Here you go :D

**Chapter Twenty-one: Auntie**

Blood jerked awake and realized how fast he was breathing. Luckily, Lightning and Rat were asleep while Soot was out training, so no one would really get the chance to see him so startled—again. Thanking StarClan (even though he wasn't even sure they walked these skies), Blood took some time to recap what he had just experienced.

_It all seemed so real, _he thought. _But how? Have I really… _Blood hesitated, not wanting to even think it. Eventually, realization got to him though. _I've seen through Storm's eyes. _With a hard swallow, Blood hastily began to groom himself out of nervousness. Was it even possible? How had he done it? Surely it was impossible!

Trying to relieve himself of the stress, Blood told himself over and over again: _It was just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. Storm is still alive and out to get me. _Thinking the last part didn't help that much, but at least it would mean that he wasn't going crazy.

Piercing through his thoughts and almost scaring him out of his fur, Scarfang then showed up at the entrance of the trainees' den.

"Icetalon would like to see you," Scarfang told Blood before simply walking away from where he had come. Blood sat still for a few seconds, and then he began to tremble. What could Icetalon want from him? Maybe… maybe he was in trouble for what Storm had said? Well, then why hadn't Icetlaon called him earlier? She had stated that she already known about Blood… With a stab of fear, Blood ran out of the den to follow Scarfang, afraid of what Icetalon may do to him if he didn't show up.

Blood caught up with Scarfang after a few bounds and then walked behind him as they weaved their way through the twisting corridors. Finally, they arrived and Blood caught his new leader's scent. With his heart still pounding a million miles per hour, Blood stepped in with Scarfang. The brown tom beside him bowed his head at the sight of the white cat, and Blood, without even having to glance at her, did the same. He kept his eyes to the ground even after he heard Scarfang walk away and out of the den.

"Hello, Bloodpaw," Icetalon greeted him, as if to an old friend. At hearing his real name, Blood lifted his head so quick that it made him dizzy for a few seconds. What he saw when he looked at her, though, was even more shocking than what he heard.

Her eyes were red.

Immediately, one thought went through Blood's mind: _It wasn't a dream._ Sure enough, when Blood flicked his head to his side, dried blood stained the dark wooden floor. Blood almost didn't dare to look up at his leader.

"Why do you look so startled?" Icetalon asked coolly.

"You… you killed Storm," Blood managed to say, though with much difficulty.

"How did you know?" the white cat asked, showing no signs of curiosity. Her calm voice almost physically coxed Blood to tell her—but it wasn't like he had a choice.

"I saw it," Blood said. "I saw everything."

"Are you saying you were trespassing?" Icetalon accused, though not seeming at all suspicious.

"No," Blood answered honestly. "I saw it… in a dream. I…" Blood took a long pause. This was something that he wouldn't even admit to one of his own siblings! How could he admit his vision to this heartless beast of a cat?

"Go on," Icetalon told him. Seeing no other choice, Blood obeyed.

"In the dream, I looked through his eyes," the black cat meowed softly, noticing how crazy he sounded. "I experienced his death."

"So the vision _has _come," Icetlaon purred, showing the first signs of emotions since Blood had arrived in her den.

"Why did you kill him?" Blood couldn't help but ask. "What vision?" As Icetlaon glared at him, he wished he could take back what he had just said. But his fear dwindled slightly as she continued—very slightly.

"You see," she began, "the vision is a dream. When I first joined this Clan, my current leader was very harsh because he was distressed. He said that there was an old legend told by the spirits that BloodClan was meant to rule the forest. A long time ago, four other Clans moved into the forest and that legend seemed to die out. When he got the message again, he was sure that BloodClan was now meant to take over the forest—and the cats that lived in it. He tried once, but failed greatly.

"Now that I am leader, I was given a message from the spirits saying that there is a cat who is meant to lead up to that battle. He says that the rewards are great, and that the outcome will be passed on for generations. The spirit told me that the savior cat is a night warrior who is guided by two drops of red. You—you are that cat."

Blood stared dumbly at his leader as he absorbed what he had just heard. _Me?! _he thought.

"Yes, you," Icetalon said. It was then that Blood realized he had voiced his thoughts on accident.

"But… but why did you have to kill Storm to figure out that it was me, then?" Blood asked. "If you already knew?"

"That's exactly it—I didn't know," Icetalon admitted. "I needed to prove it. The savior was said to see through the soul of others."

"Couldn't you just have killed him quickly then?" Blood questioned. "Why did you make the death slow? It wouldn't have made a difference—he would still be dead." Blood began to fear that he was asking too many questions, but was relieved when Icetalon answered them without problem.

"I did that for two reasons," she told him. "The first was to give you a feeling that you were actually experiencing it. The savior sees through the eyes of the ones who are about to die, you see. If I'd have killed him quickly, you would not have through any of the dream and then moved on. I would have to waste more of my fighters in order to prove my point. Second, it is my skill." Blood blinked, confused. "Before my fighter is about to die a death like that, when I no longer need them, I remember them well by feeling what they look like through the tip of my tail. I want to remember them for my own reasons. And before they go, I must be the last thing they see."

"Why can't you just look at them to remember what they look like?" Blood wondered aloud, but very softly.

"It's not that simple," Icetalon chuckled. "For I can't see." It took a few seconds for this to sink in before Blood realized what she was trying to tell him—Icetalon was blind.

"And how… how do you know that I am truly the one?" Blood asked, even though he knew that Icetalon surely did have enough evidence.

"The savior is one of my kin," Icetalon explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blood hissed, terrified of the answer.

"Do you recall a cat by the name of Snowfur?" Icetalon whispered. Blood's heart stopped at the sound of his mother's name.

"My mother," Blood whispered, so that it was almost inaudible.

"I prefer to call her my sister," Icetalon breathed. Blood's vision blurred and he felt a little dizzy. Icetalon grinned with satisfaction.

"So you're…" Blood didn't get to finish.

"Aunt," Icetalon whispered, "kin, yes." Blood sucked in a deep breath and looked over the cat in front of him. White fur, blue (or at least they used to be blue) eyes, the shape of their face, their body—of course! Snowfur and Icetalon were identical!

"Is that why… is that why your name is Icetalon?" Blood wanted to know.

"I gave myself that name after I was driven out of camp," Icetalon replied.

"Why were you driven out?"

"Because my eyes turned red with ambition—or so they thought," Icetalon admitted. "My visions come when my eyes are red. That's why my apprentice name was Bloodpaw."

"And my name…" Blood paused, waiting to see if Icetalon would catch on. Luckily, she did.

"Your father named you after me, yes, because he believed that it wasn't right for me to be driven out," she explained. Blood and Icetalon stared at each other for a long time. Blood thought about all he had just heard and felt dizzy from all of the knowledge.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blood said softly.

"If we are to get ShadowClan back for what they have done to us, then it is best for there to be no secrets between us," Icetalon replied. Blood blinked.

"_What?_" he hissed, shocked, and hoping he had heard wrong.

"You heard me," Icetalon growled suddenly. Blood felt as though he had been thwacked across the face by her. Her voice was now a low and threatening snarl. "It is now ShadowClan's time to suffer for all they've done. No longer will prejudice rule the forest, for I will be in command. With your help, we will right all of the wrongs that the Clans have brought." Blood's eyes narrowed as he replied.

"No, I won't help you," he snarled. Before he could blink, something had forced his head to hit the ground. With the breath knocked out of him, Blood struggled to breathe as a heavy, unsheathed paw held him down by his neck.

"You will help," Icetalon corrected him with a hiss in his ear. "I'm not giving you a choice. I didn't tell you all of this for you to just refuse. Either I kill you now, or you agree to get revenge." Blood couldn't believe himself when he actually thought about this.

"I'll help," Blood choked finally. Icetalon glared at him with her unseeing eyes before releasing the deadly grip she held him with.

"Good," she growled. Blood got to his paws and made for the exit. "Where are you going?" Icetalon's voice startled him.

"To the trainees' den," Blood answered dryly. He could almost see her eyes laughing as he turned around to face the white cat.

"You are to sleep here tonight so I can keep a good eye on you," Icetalon said. Blood's teeth gritted together. "And tomorrow at dawn you will lead us into battle."

**Omg! The drama!! BTW, Have you all noticed that I changed the genre to mystery and drama now? :P That has to say something! And also, like the long chapters? Please post and tell me if all of the chapters should be this long :) Readers' choice!**


	24. Chapter Twentytwo: Arising Tension

**Allan pike… **Yup! But I can answer one question—sadly, the story is coming to an end :( But not to worry, if I get enough reviews and faves and stuff, then I'll make a sequel!  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Thanks! Workin' on it!  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **Hmm… now how am I supposed to respond? Um… AAAAH!  
**Imitation of Sanity… **Thanks   
**Darkness-Muffin… **Got it! Thanks! –Hugs Bloodpaw-  
**Meaghen Freeman…** Thank you! I don't intend to XD

**Alright, since you all wanted longer chapters, I'll try to do that with this one ******** Thanks for reviewing! Even if I don't show it, I always take ideas and comments into consideration!! I luvs my reviewers!!**

**Oh, and also… School is over (YAY!) which means NO MORE FINALS!! (Yes, I'm very happy!) But you guys should also be happy 'cause that means that I have all the time in the world to update! Unless I go on vacation… But I'll warn you all in advance if I'm going to disappear! Um… except for this one time when I just disappeared for a week – Last time, really! (I hope)**

**Chapter Twenty-two: …**

**(Please help! I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so I thought it would be fun if you all suggested some! The winner will get their chapter title used for Chapter Twenty-two. ******** Just post in the reviews and I will pick the best one.)**

Sunpaw forced her paws to move forward as she neared the edge of the forest. She couldn't believe she was doing this. After her encounter with Blood, she had thought for a long time while hiding in a nearby tree as not to be found. It was a hard decision to make, but she soon eventually made her mind up—she had to bring Bloodpaw back.

After that she had set out after his scent to try to find him. Many times the scent was mingled with another one that she did not recognize, but her heart tore when she smelled she-cat. Maybe Bloodpaw had already found a mate? Maybe he had forgotten all about her and moved on to be a kittypet or something? With a heavy heart, Sunpaw held these thoughts in her mind all day.

The sun sank closer and closer to the horizon as Sunpaw finally emerged through the last of the trees. She hopped a fence and then found herself in a Twoleg area she had never been in. At that moment it seemed as if all of her worries had become reality. But then, telling herself that she hadn't even set paw in the place yet, she tried to assume the best and continued in her search.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"And don't even think about trying fake the whole thing," Icetalon warned the black trainee in front of her, "because if you fail us,"—she took a menacingly close step towards Blood so that he could feel her breath on his face—"I can promise you that nothing good will come of it." Icetalon bared her shining fangs and snarled before whisking off to sit in the middle of her den. She beckoned for Blood to come and sit beside her. Reluctantly, Blood did as he was told.

Blood knew what Icetalon meant by her last statement—death. How was he going to do this? He couldn't betray all of the Clans… even if they had betrayed him. Feeling the need to have someone to comfort him, Blood let himself drift off into an anything but peaceful rest.

Blood woke up to hear the slowed breathing of his so-called leader. He knew that she was sleeping, but he stifled the snarl that built up in his throat. By the very faint moonlight that was filtering through the cracks in the ceiling, Blood knew that it would be dawn soon. He had to do something—and fast. Without hardly any thought, Blood got to his paws and silently walked out of the den. Holding his breath, Blood almost fainted with relief when he didn't hear Icetalon coming after him. That was all he needed to go dashing down to the trainees' den.

When he reached it, he saw all of the trainees sleeping, and that included Lightning as well. Careful not to waste any time, Blood went over to Lightning as quick as he could without waking the other cats and silently prodded her flank with his nose. In a matter of seconds, she blinked her eyes open.

"Blood—" she began in a soft voice, before he placed a paw over her mouth.

"Shh," he told her. Seeing the fierceness in his voice, Lightning shut up. "I need you to do something for me," Blood panted with the fear of oncoming battle. "It's risky, though—I mean like, life-threatening." Blood didn't care if he was scaring her, because he had to be honest now.

"Anything." Blood was almost shocked when Lightning answered calmly.

"Remember that place we ended up in?" Blood asked. "The forest?"

"Yea." Blood thought he could see the tabby's eyes glittering.

"Please go there and find a place that smells like that cat you saw me with." Lightning blinked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Please, just go there and warn the cats there that a battle is coming. Don't say where you are from, though." Blood's breathing got quicker as he realized how risky all of this was, for him and for Lightning.

"Sure," Lightning purred, as if not seeing how dangerous a mission she was just sent on.

"And be very fast," Blood added.

"Why do you think my name is Lightning?" the she-cat chuckled, and she dashed out of the trainees' den with such speed that it ruffled Blood's fur. He then ran back to Icetalon's den, hoping she hadn't found out that he had gone. Breathing a silent sigh of relief when he saw his pure white leader lying in the exact same position as he had left her, Blood then sat beside her again to think of a battle strategy.

If ShaodwClan was warned in time, then it wouldn't matter how he attack them—and from where. But just to make it easier on them, blood decided to come right on in from the front of the camp entrance. Hopefully Icetalon was unaware of the secret entrance behind Soulstar's den.

It took Blood a while to come up with the perfect plan and soon, weak orange light filtered through the cracks in the ceiling and shone onto Icetalon's fur. As if feeling the warmth, she soon stretched and got to her paws. Blood looked up and managed a small grin, even though he was sure she wouldn't know. Surprisingly, she smiled back.

"So I see you have been good?" Icetalon teased—or at least Blood _thought _she was teasing.

"I have a strategy all planned out," Blood announced, getting up as well. Icetalon parted her jaws in a wide yawn and then groomed herself.

"Is that true?" she asked, as if she didn't believe him.

"We're going to make those ShadowClan pieces of fox dung pay," Blood snarled, deciding to play along.

"Excellent," Icetalon growled with grim satisfaction. "Come along, we must tell the Clan." Icetalon padded out of her den and Blood followed, grinning to himself about having such a foolish leader. Snapping him out of his thoughts, Icetalon then let out a blood-curdling howl. Blood's ears flattened to his head and he crouched to the ground so that his belly fur touched it. _It must be a battle cry, _he thought, using common sense.

After what seemed like seconds, cat began pouring down the corridor and Icetlaon turned to walk back to her den. Blood rushed after her in fear of being trampled. The white cat sat in the middle and Blood guessed he should sit next to her. He did just that. Once it seemed like all of the cats of the Clan—queens included—were in the den, Icetalon began.

"As you know, our old leader has passed on his dreams of ruling the forest to me," she said, getting right to the point. "I am going to fulfill his dream—with you all at my side. Today we are to go into battle with ShadowClan. Once we have them taken over, we will move on to the rest of the forest and show them who rightfully deserves it." The crowd of cats made the room ring with their vicious cries. Icetalon then silenced them with a flick of her tail.

"Has anyone seen Lightning?" she asked suddenly. Blood's heart skipped a beat.

"She wasn't in the trainees' den when we woke up, Icetalon," Soot piped up. _How could her own brother rat her out like that? _Blood wondered, stifling a growl.

"She is one of our youngest yet best trainees…," Icetalon said, mostly to herself. "Never mind her, then. We'll have to deal with her later." Blood could almost feel the blood drain from his face.

"Come! I shall lead us into victory!" Icetalon cried. Once again the cats all screamed their agreement. Icetalon bounced to her paws and ran to the entrance with Blood following close behind. Suddenly, She stopped and he nearly crashed into her.

"My mistake," Icetalon said, curling her lips to reveal shining fangs. She turned to the crowd and pushed Blood forward with her tail. "_He _shall be leading us into victory." The corridor was then filled with cries of disbelief.

"Silence!" Icetalon screeched; the cats were instantly quiet. "He is the chosen one we have been waiting for—he is the one that is going to help take over the whole forest." Every cat was now eyeing Blood suspiciously. One cat then cried out:

"How do we know?" Icetalon rounded on that cat and snarled softly.

"I feel it." That was all that needed to be said before Icetalon turned back to Blood. "Go on," she ordered. With that, Blood bowed his head and led the Clan out of the camp towards battle.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

As the cats continued on, Blood's paws began to ache. Not because he had walked too much—they were only half-way away from the forest, still—but because of worry. What if Lightning hadn't been able to find ShadowClan camp? Or what if she had but Soulstar hadn't taken her seriously? What if he didn't even listen to what she had to say? All these thoughts ran through Blood's head as he struggled to keep moving. Even though ShadowClan had betrayed him, he knew where his loyalties lay.

Suddenly, a scent caught Blood's attention—cat scent, and she-cat by the smell of it. Blood's heart pounded. Was Lightning back already? And what would Icetalon think? But then Blood's heart beat faster when he realized that it wasn't BloodClan scent at all—it was ShadowClan.

Blood knew that his sense of smell was unusually strong, so he figured that no other cat had smelled it yet, but as it almost overwhelmed him, he began to worry. Without thinking, Blood veered off to the side, away from the scent but still heading in the general direction of the forest—okay, maybe a little off.

Icetalon's voice frightened him. "Blood where are you headed?" she asked.

"The forest," he answered coolly, despite his racing heart.

"But we are going in the wrong direction," she pointed out, his teeth beginning to bare. Blood swallowed hard.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't realized," he excused, and then stepped to the left again, pointing in the direstion of the forest. Blood could then feel Icetalon's hot breath in his ear.

"Don't take advantage of my blindness," she growled. "No more games." Blood nodded weakly.

The scent then got extremely strong, and Blood could see a spotted cat step out from underneath a bush that was in front of a Twoleg's den. Blood stopped in his tracks and stared at the spotted cat. His eared nearly burned off as he recognized her spotted pelt.

"Intruder!" Icetalon roared, her fur bristling as she crouched. The spotted cat froze and stared at the large group with wide blue eyes. Icetalon sniffed the air once, and then stalked forward. Blood could see that Icetalon was about to pounce forward when someone called:

"Wait!"


	25. Chapter Twentythree: Dawn of War

**Allan pike… **O.O Right back at you! Yes, things will get a lot more interesting!!  
**Tanfeather of AmberClan… **Um… I did?  
**xx-Starfall-xx… **Thanks :) And thanks for pointing out the mistake, too. Eventually I may change it. Sorry everyone, I don't usually spell check (bad me) because I'm too eager to post (hey, stop laughing)! Or maybe I'm just lazy…  
**Cinnamonpool… **Hmm… thanks for the suggestions. I appreciate them! But I think the second title (If It's A War You Want, It's a War You'll Get!) is a _tad _bit too long :D  
**Forbiddenrace1… **Don't worry, I won't stop. –points to beginning of chapter- Tada!  
**Darkness-Muffin… **I hate cliffies myself, but they're fun! And yes, it does.  
**Bloody Sunday… **I love suggestions—thank you I take the names into consideration :D  
**Heartsong's Fanfictions… **Because it's fun to torture the audience  
**firestar16… **Thanks  Here you go!

**So, the winner of the chapter-title-thingy-whatever iiiiisssss (soft drum-roll in back)….. Darkness-Muffin! I will use the idea 'Tension' but add a little twist to it :) Thanks everyone for the comments, and please enjoy the next chapter .**

**Everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like over a month. I got caught up with a lot of junk. I'll try my best to update when I can from now on. And thank you to all of you who have faved and stayed loyal to me during my disappearance!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Dawn of War**

The whole world seemed to freeze as the voice rang through the streets. With shocking realization, Blood noticed that it was _he _who had cried out—that meow had come from _his _mouth. Suddenly, he crouched in fear as Icetalon spun around.

"What?" she demanded. The spotted cat was pressed flat against the ground and her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. Blood felt an instant wave of pity pass through him.

"We shouldn't kill her," he suggested to his leader—if he could even call her that.

"Explain yourself," Icetalon snarled, her lip curling to reveal sharp teeth. Blood swallowed and spoke.

"This is another cat who could help lead us to our…victory," he said, the word "victory" getting caught in his throat. "She is another cat to fight. Why waste her?" Blood tried to take a menacing step forward for effect, and nearly stumbled. Icetalon's eyes narrowed.

"Very well," she muttered. "I see your point." She stalked back to the owl-eyed group and flicked her tail at Blood who began walking towards the spotted cat.

"So here's the deal," he hissed, trying to sound demanding, but the truth was that his heart broke with every second. "You're going to come with us and fight. Got it?" He got in her face and then whispered under his breath: "Play along." Sunpaw nodded, still looking scared and confused. Blood motioned with his head to follow and the group, and now with one newly added member, padded silently through the streets.

When they finally reached the forest, Blood was surprised at how confidently he dared to flick his tail. Icetalon could be heard growling beside him.

"Why have we stopped?" she demanded.

"We have to have some sort of plan," Blood suggested weakly. His heart pounded in his chest so fast that he was afraid that the whole—he sniffed to think of the word—Clan could hear it. How was he supposed to go through with this? Even though his own Clan had betrayed him, he still felt this sense of loyalty to it. He didn't know why. He only knew that he was a ShadowClan cat through and through.

"I do," Icetalon purred. Blood was at a loss for words.

"You didn't really think that I would trust you enough to think of a plan as important as this, did you?" the white she-cat whispered in his ear.

"You knew that I didn't…" It was the only thing that Blood could say, although it came out more like a question rather than a statement.

"Of course," she said. "I know more about you than anyone else in that foolish Clan does." Blood was about to answer back, but suddenly, an amazing strong force overcame him. He felt tired, but he was aware that he was still on his feet. His vision blurred and then disappeared altogether. The young cat's first thought was, _I'm blind. _But then another image unfolded before him. He was in ShadowClan camp. How did I get here? he wondered.

Blood was shocked to see that Soulstar was standing before him. He didn't know why, but he looked at his paws. Wait a second… As he gazed at the fur on his toes, realization hit him hard—he was looking at orange fur. He wasn't in his own body at all.

_Lightning._

The word rang through Blood's mind loud and clear. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see cats surrounding him. Finally, Lightning looked up and they both stared into the face of his previous leader.

"Why should we believe you?" Soulstar growled.

"Because I tell the truth," Lightning answered surely. The brown cat in front of her eyed her suspiciously.

"Where did you say you come from?"

"BloodClan." Blood's mind whirled as he heard the words escape Lightning's mouth. _No! What did I tell you?_ Blood tried to speak for her, but he couldn't. All he would was watch through her eyes.

"Hmm." Soulstar glared at her. His ears were flat against his head and his teeth were bared. "Crescentfrost," he called out suddenly. Blood could feel that Lightning was confident and relaxed. Why was he seeing through her eyes? Why was he—

Icetalon's words replayed themselves in his mind. _No, _he thought, trying his best to tune out his memories. _The savior sees through the eyes of those who are about to die. _Blood needed to do something. He wanted to scream out. His fault. His fault.

"I don't trust her," Soulstar continued. "Kill her." Lightning's mind never faltered. Never raced. Crescentfrost padded slowly and menacingly towards the young trainee. She grinned. Why? Blood wondered. Why doesn't she run? Why doesn't she do _something?_ Blood found the answer right there in her thoughts.

She loved him.

"_Lightning!"_

Blood found himself immediately back next to Icetalon and the rest of BloodClan. His head throbbed.

"What?" Icetalon snarled.

"Lightning…" Blood growled. He knew the consequences were great, he knew Icetalon would not be pleased. But he found himself risking everything. He found himself running toward ShadowClan camp. Running toward Lightning.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"You got what you want, Crescentfrost," Lightning said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" The warrior answered.

"Except one thing," the orange tabby continued. "Storm is dead."

"Storm," Crescentfrost breathed. "No, he can't…"

"Crescentfrost," Soulstar roared. "Follow my orders. Kill her. Now."

"He can't be," Crescentfrost whimpered, ignoring her leader. "I…"

"Who is this Storm?" Soulstar demanded of her. The white she-cat suddenly flung herself on top of the young trainee with a screech.

"You did it to him, didn't you?" she growled at Lightning.

"I didn't do anything," she answered. "He died for his Clan. Please head my warning, Soulstar. BloodClan is coming."

"It is," Crescentfrost purred with a wild glint in her eyes. She began to cackle.

"What… how can you know?" Soulstar growled. Crescentfrost rounded on him with her fur bristling.

"What kind of a leader are you if you hadn't even seen that coming? Many seasons ago they were driven out of the forest—do you think they would just back down like that? You mouse-brained fool!" Crescentfrost spit out the last word. Soulstar stood stunned. Lightning knew that Icetalon would never take such talk.

"Traitor," the leader snarled. "Why haven't you warned me earlier if knew the whole time?"

"BloodClan has a right to rule this forest. Anyone with the intelligence of a frog would know that." Crescentfrost's tail lashed.

Suddenly, high-pitched screeches of cats rang outside the camp entrance. Lightning was no longer in clearing, and Soulstar looked about fretfully for the small tabby. _She was sent as a distraction, _was the first thing that rang clear in his mind.

"ShadowClan!" the leader cried out. "Get ready for battle!"

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter oo. I hope you like it!**


	26. Note to Readers

**Okay, first of all—Hey guys! Er, long time no see, eh? **

…

**I'm sorry! So much has been happening with school and tests and just… life in general. To be honest, I haven't been writing much at all since I left this site. Well, now I didn't exactly leave, but I guess you could call it more of a… hiatus? **

**Alright, well… I'd just like to thank all of you that stayed loyal in my time of… disappearance : D Really—whoever you guys are, you rock. Oh—and a lot of people had asked about Tears of Blood. Will I finish it? The answer is: yes. I do plan on finishing the story. However… (and this is kinda lame..) I forgot the plot to my own story. So… I'm going to need to read it over again and take it from there : D Until then, I'll be writing something else, just to get back into the hang of things here on FanFiction (and also to preserve my ability to write XD)**

**-Maplestar (yep, I went back to my old penname 3)**


End file.
